


The Lawnmower Girl

by Book_of_Kells



Series: Accidental Exhibitionists [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, non beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_of_Kells/pseuds/Book_of_Kells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of connected shorts about an unlikely ship.. and all the people who seem to catch them in the act...</p><p>Formerly titled Accidental Exhibitionists</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Isileil 
> 
> I read her Tumblr Drabbles in the middle of the night and the idea pupplies wouldn't leave me alone.

 

It was in that one moment he felt like he had swallowed his tongue. Thorin stood about three feet from the sliding glass doors to see his neighbor’s kid sunbathing in the nude on his deck. Well, he thought as he stared at her young body, kid wasn’t accurate. That body belonged to a woman, with curves in all the right places. He couldn’t remember when was the last time there had been that much delectable skin on his chaise loungers. Sigrid had agreed to do some basic lawn and pool maintenance for extra cash while his nephews spent their summer out of college in Tennessee. Kili and Fili were helping some cousins rebuild after some fluke tornadoes ripped up their homes.

Thorin wanted to make sure he understood the meaning of yard work because he didn’t think it meant being butt ass naked where Mahal and everyone could see. Granted, he _liked_ looking at her body and so did his cock since it was feeling like a loaded gun ready to go off at any moment. No tan lines that he could see, so how long had this been going on?! Yes, he had a privacy fence that was barely keeping the Greenwood forest at bay right now. But still ! Bard Dale hadn’t minded his daughter working here, he knew Thorin had no patience for that ‘lawn crap’ as he called it. Bard was a good egg too, always up for an evening beer or a weekend cookout. He wouldn’t take it well that his forty five year old buddy was lusting after his fresh nubile daughter. Wait, _fresh? NUBILE_?

It was getting harder and harder to think as the blood leached from his brain. The rational side that kept him from doing stupid shit like walking closer to the glass for a closer look at those legs and cunt, was taking a siesta. Sigrid wasn’t conventionally pretty, not in the fullest sense. She was a little too thick in the thighs and through the chest for the younger crowd. From what he had overheard from Kili and Fili, they liked their women to be athletic and slim, not rounded. Thorin smirked as he watched her scratch under a firm breast with its berry topped nipple, wait until those young punks were his age. The twiggy girls with their sharp hipbones and birdlike ribcages would give you bruises in areas you don’t like. The meatier girls were softer with larger breasts. Womanly.

The sun hit him in the face with a warm breeze that slapped him aware. He had been sleepwalking towards her, thinking of large, firm tits and sweet thighs that would hold onto him while he fucked her. When had he left the house? It was like there was a tractor beam yanking him, mostly unwillingly, to drool in canine fashion over her skin. Looking down at her stretched out body, Sigrid was laying back with her hands up over her head with earbuds in her ears, cutting out the sound of his approach. She didn’t have a roll or a tire at her middle that you might think with larger girls, her belly was flat with a slight knoll at the end of that long plain of tanned skin from her breasts to her pelvis.

Staring at her mons, Thorin felt impossibly harder. She had waxed and it looked like a recent edition. A boxy square of dark blond stubble just above her slit was beginning to look very very tempting. Unable to take any more, he moved until his shadow ran over her face, startling her. Thorin took a step back to give her room as she grabbed her towel underneath in an attempt at modesty.

“Sigrid.” He said sternly or at least not lustful.

“Mr. Thrainson! I am so sorry. I didn’t know you were home, I wo..” Her eyes were big and scared as clenched the blanket to swing her legs to the side.

“You wouldn’t have been brazeningly naked if you knew I was home. Just when I’m not? Giving the other neighbors a show, are we?” Thorin knew he was approaching asshole stage but he would have the image of her body in his head while he jacked off later.

“No! I can’t do this at home..” Sigrid was beginning to look huffy as she reached down for her phone to shut it off. She tugged a bag from behind the lounger where she had stuffed her clothes.

“Of course not! You have a younger brother at home and a father who would have an aneurysm!” Thorin could tell his blood pressure was on the rise too, he might be in danger of one before this was over.

“You don’t have to talk to me like a child, Mr. Thrainson! I’m eighteen.” Her chin came up a little as she brushed her long blond hair over a shoulder.

“Just because the state recognizes you as an adult doesn’t make you one. Running around without clothes is something children do!” Thorin grinned as if he had a valid point until he got a good look at her expression.

There was a light of battle in her narrowed blue eyes that stole his breath completely. Sigrid stood slowly, sinfully. Her head cocked to one side as she regarded him critically. She was a few inches taller than him but right now he had no argument on the way and that was a bad thing. Especially when she let that towel drop to the concrete.

“Do I look like a child to you, Mr. Thrainson?”

**************

Bofur had bad habits, one of which was his ability to make himself at home. Anywhere, at any time. Most of the guys who worked at LM Construction tried to lock him out of their homes but that didn’t always work. Instead, they put hide-a-keys outside so it wasn’t like he was an intruder who picked their locks. Whether or not he used the key was up to him but the guys felt better and that was the main thing.

Bofur opened the door to Thorin’s house with every intention of taking his buddy out to dinner. The lads would be gone for another two weeks or more probably and Thorin could get testy all on his own. Thrainson had food habits that were just unnatural. No one should eat that much green and no meat, not all the time. Just unnatural..

Bofur was going to call out to his buddy and his boss when he stopped dead at the dining room that lead out to the pool. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there but it was long enough that he was very unhappy with himself. Most of the guys would let him know if his company was not appreciated that night either by a text or a word at the end of the day. If a guy had a woman at his house, he didn’t want to look up in midfuck and see Bofur standing there with a smile on his face. But seeing Thorin with his head buried between a blond girl’s legs was probably just as disturbing.

The girl (because Bofur didn’t think she could be out of college yet) had a hand gripped tight in Thorin’s black hair, riding his mouth. One leg was propped over his shoulder with a heel digging into his back, the other was slung over the armrest of the lounger. Her mouth was open wide as she threw her head back against the pillowed cushion in a long moan that Bofur couldn’t hear. Her face squelched up in distress with her eyes closed, making her look like she was in pain. Thorin leaned back, allowing his uninvited guest to see him withdraw two fingers from the blond’s pussy and rub them over her lips to suck. By now Bofur’s floppy hat was flopping on the floor as the girl sucked the thick digits deep, holding them with a free hand to twirl her pink tongue between them for every drop of flavor. Thorin resumed licking her quim as her hips began to shake with rising need.

Bofur had enough, leaving the room and the house. By the time, he made it to his truck he still wasn’t sure if he felt disgust or admiration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience is a virtue.. just not one of Sigrids..

 

It was a full week before Sigrid went back the Thrainson house at the end of the street. It wasn’t because she was afraid or upset by what happened, on the contrary. Thorin Thrainson had been the perfect definition of an afternoon delight! No, Mr. Thrainson had called her father to say that she need not come by on Wednesday because he would be working late at a job site. While in most cases that would be true, Sigrid would smell bullshit when it was spread. He didn’t want to face her.

Thorin Thrainson had never worked late. He was too much of an early riser with a near vicious attention to schedules. She could remember his continuous complaints over his nephews’ lack of responsibility and their disrespect of everyone’s time constraints. Sigrid knew that he was out the door by 6:45 am every morning he worked but was home by no later than 4:30 pm. She knew these things from listening to him talk at her father’s house, not because she stalked him or anything bad. It was why his sudden arrival last Saturday had been such a shocker. Again, not that she minded.

Mr. Thrainson had not been her first guy and he wouldn’t be her last but he could definitely be her right now. Yes, he was older, like her dad’s age but that as obviously a point in his favor. The man had eaten her out like he was starving and her pussy was the only thing he wanted. What came after that, sweet Jesus, it was all she could do to walk home later.

The days that followed the encounter put Sigrid on edge, wanting him again. Mentally, she still referred to him as Mr. Thrainson instead of Thorin since he had shivered and gotten harder when she had whispered it in his ear.   Late at night when she lay in bed to slide two fingers between her legs, it was the words ‘Mr. Thrainson please’ or ‘Mr. Thrainson harder’ on her lips as she stroked herself. The sexual fantasy got her off but not like it had been with him.

She had left early this morning to prevent a late call from him, telling her not to come to the house for work. He had enjoyed himself as much as she had, that deep bass noise in his throat made her shiver as he came. Besides, she was eighteen, there was no reason not to enjoy him again. But she would have to be original, come up with an idea that was foolproof. Sunbathing in the nude would be out, he might anticipate that and have something in place to stop her. Better to hit him when his guard is down.

Sigrid packed a bag with extra things to take with her, devising a plan as she walked. She had bought condoms this week and brought them just in case. Sigrid wasn’t ready to be a momma, even if the baby’s daddy got her off like a firecracker. The clothes she had worn had been deliberate, a loose dark shirt but not blousy. Cut off shorts made from an old pair of jeans that she rolled up to her thighs complimented her legs and butt. No bra.

When she walked up the drive towards Casa del Thrainson, she could see the roll up door to the garage was up with his truck parked inside. The late Hacienda style was beautiful right down to the terra cotta roof. Perfect, she thought as she hurried up the street, he was home. Sigrid stowed her bag and mini cooler full of water on a low shelf for later but with easy reach. Pulling her hair up in a scrunchy bun, she checked the gas in the lawnmower then fired it up to get started. Sigrid quickly put in her earbuds to crank up her playlist as she began cutting the striping pattern that everyone else on the street tried to emulate.

As she finished the front and began with the side lawn, Sigrid could see Mr. Thrainson on the front porch in pair of sleep pants and a robe. He didn’t look happy with his hair sticking up in interesting directions. Deciding that avoidance was the best idea at the moment, she smiled and gave a polite wave. It would be no different than what she would do on any other day. Sigrid didn’t want to appear needy or juvenile, that wasn’t how you got want you wanted despite what the teen shows on TV tell you.

He flinched a little then waved back to her before walking into the house. There was some remorse on his face, maybe fear. Finishing up the yard, Sigrid drove the mower back to the garage to clean out the bags and sweep off the clippings. Mr. Thrainson had not returned, probably barricading himself behind those glass doors. No ideas hit her over the head but she could do nothing when he was hiding in the house. Go ahead little piggy, she thought with a wolfish grin, I will huff and I will puff and I will suck your cock down.  

The idea of licking his cock gave her the warm fuzzies low in her belly as she walked out to the pool. The kidney shaped mass of water and concrete had steps at one end and diving board on the other. A spa sat in the middle of the dip in the shape with lovely Spanish tile at the edges leafing to merge with pool itself. She tied up her shirt in a knot so that tanned skin glistened for his viewing pleasure. Bending over at the waist with her butt in the air, she began to check the skimmers.

It was warm and getting hotter as the morning had burned away into noon. No clouds or rain predicted which was helpful on the job but not getting into Mr. Thrainson’s pants. Sigrid checked the salt cell and the Cyanuric acid levels and everything looked good. She had added more Muriatic acid than necessary last weekend but the ph was good so she hadn’t worried. The whole time she moved around the pool, Sigrid could feel his eyes on her. Studying. She never turned around once.

Her golden opportunity presented itself when she began to weed eat the drive and the bushes. The string at the end played itself out, spitting out fragments of neon orange all over the street. Completely unconcerned, Sigrid walked into the garage with the annoying piece of machinery on her shoulder. Hanging it up on the pegboard, she began to look over the neat shelves for more line to thread into the cutter and finish the job.

“Is everything ok?” Sigrid didn’t jump but it was a near thing.

Thorin was standing at the mouth of the garage by his truck with a very tight expression. He had almost the exact same look earlier when she was mowing the lawn. What? Was he constipated? Erring on the side of caution, Sigrid gave him a smile with a little less wattage but stayed where she was.

“Good morning, Mr. Thrainson.” She let the end of his name roll of the tongue slightly to see him visibly twitch. “I can’t find the extra line for the trimmer. Do you have any in another place?”

Your bedroom, perhaps? She thought but kept the naughty thought to herself. The last thing she wanted was for him to ask her to leave then call her dad and tell her not to come back, that would just piss her off. It wasn’t about the money or the loss of a summer job, it was the forfeit of all the incredible sex they would both be missing. He appeared to be in decision mode, thinking, weighing responses. His verses hers. A deep V shaped grove formed between his eyes as he concentrated on her then on the wall. For an old guy, he took forever to come to the most obvious conclusion.

The confusion cleared as Thorin replied. “No. I do not have any here. I was going to go to the Hardware store later to pick up an order. I will get some more. You might as well…”

Sigrid cut in quickly, knowing what he would say next. “Sure I would love to go! I need to pick up some stripper for a project, maybe some sanding pads. Give me a minute, I’ll get changed.”

Thorin’s face looked sunburned, he was flushing so badly. The grapping mouth let her know that she had shocked him. Good. Phase one complete, she had knocked him off guard. Grabbing her bag off the shelf, Sigrid ran past him into the house to bathroom off the laundry room. She wiped her legs down quickly with a wet cloth to get rid of the glass clippings that adhered to her thanks to her sweat. If she had time she would have taken a shower but that would delay him and give him an excuse to leave her. No go, the whore’s bath would work just fine.

Sigrid pulled on her black thong, a pair of fitted jean capris with the thick blue flipflops on her feet. The real fun was the shirt, a navy v neck tshirt that belonged to her sister Tilda but looked better on Sigrid. Still no bra, she thought as she looked at her profile. Shoulders back, breasts up with nipples hard enough to cut glass. She ran a brush through her hair then tied up the blond length in a bun at the top. Grabbing her wristlet, Sigrid pushed two condoms inside under her phone before walking out the door.

Not a moment too soon, he was trying to sneak out the back door. Mr. Thrainson had the nerve to look a little guilty before he zeroed in on her chest. “Ready? Good! Lets go!”

Sigrid breezed past him as she headed for his truck, climbing into the passenger side. She was being heavy handed but drastic times and desperate measures. If he sent her home, it would be game over. She needed to get him past his mental stumbling block, and thinking about getting into her pants. Mr. Thrainson climbed in the driver side, rubbing a hand over his face. He literally had no idea what to do.

The drive was short and irritatingly fast, just a few miles from his subdivision. The store was huge and surprisingly busy. Sigrid pulled out a cart to follow him while he went to check on his order. Standing to one side, she began to be conscious of the stares. There were lots of men there without their wives and had no problem looking over the perky blond with the hard nipples. Mr. Thrainson realized it too and she could have sworn he growled at one man for getting too close.

Ahhhh.. she thought with a sigh and a smile, poor guy never really had a chance. Once Sigrid saw that dominate side, her arousal spiked harder than the concrete blocks he was buying. She looked around and noticed the patio furniture section with its garish cushions. The idea of pushing him into a seat and riding him like a bronco had her at the verge of panting.

He paid for the order but Sigrid could see that he was getting angry. Mr. Thrainson steered down the aisle with the paint supplies as she began trying to pick one she wanted. Smiling a little at her daring, she reached for a premium brand on a higher shelf. It pulled the long line of her body taunt, exposing her black whale tail as she rose up on her tiptoes.

He cleared his throat behind her, as he ran his hand along her lower back over the scrape of material. “Sigrid, why don’t you let the associate get it?”

Still on her toes she looked down at two stockers who were staring at different parts of her anatomy, along with three other men on the aisle. “Sure!” She gave them both a bright smile before steeping back. His hand never left her skin.

The rest of the trip was a blur of restraint. They walked together to the lawn care section for the string, picking out the line and some extra. The checkout was quick as Mr. Thrainson brushed away her money to pay for her purchases and two bottles of water. He was being quite attentive now as she had picked up a follower who did nothing but stare at her chest and ass. Normally, it would weird her out but Thorin had come around so it was a point in her favor.

They reached the truck without incident to pull down to the loading dock to get the blocks he wanted. Two men came out to help load as Sigrid stood to one side drinking her water. Mr. Thrainson yelled at one of workers when he dropped a block off the tailgate when rolled her shoulders making her breasts shake. The poor guy had to go get another block as Thorin jerked his head to the cab, indicating that she needed to go sit and wait. She gave him a smile before doing as he bid. Angry was good, angry at her was not.

He joined her shortly with a huff as he started the engine of the big diesel, pulling out of the parking lot to head back to his house. A shifting noise scraped in the bed when he took a turn a little too fast so Sigrid turned around to look out the back window between the seats. “I think you need to pull over. Some of the blocks have fell on a tarp.”

Mr. Thrainson swore as he pulled over at the side of the road. It was a quick and vicious maneuver that had Sigrid falling right on top of him, pushing him back against the door. They were inches from each other, her body draped over his with a hand on the window for balance. Those beautiful eyes of his were wide as the black center absorbed the blue.

“What are you doing?” He breathed but she felt his hand grasp the inside of her thigh.

She dragged her aching breasts down his chest making him groan. “I want to be helpful.”

“How is it helpful to have your tits in my face?” That hand between her legs was sliding up and up and she was losing the battle on being calm.

“It’s helpful because that is exactly where you want them!” Sigrid let go of the window to reach down and massage his cock through his jeans.

****************

Ori loved a beautiful Saturday in the summer. The wind would ruffle his beard as he drove his little Prius from the farmer’s market with all the windows down to smell the wonderful air. He had plans tonight for a ham stuffed ciabatta bread with homemade sweet potato chips on the side and a nice pinot. A lovely quiet night at home with a wonderful dinner and anime porn for dessert. He had gotten his hard drive back this morning after it crashed from too many viruses. Bifur had not said a word but shook his head as he handed him back the computer.

Turning off a side street, Ori saw what looked like his boss, Thorin Thrainson’s large Dodge on the side of the road. Great, I hope the morose prick hasn’t broken down, Ori thought as he pulled off the road behind the truck to make sure everything was ok. He could see the driver’s side door open which was odd, as the little man opened his own. Ori walked towards the cab when he noticed feet or rather two sets of feet sticking out the door. The truck was still running but not so loud that he couldn’t make out the undeniable sounds of sex in the front seat. Particularly, as the two people were getting verbal.

“Oh please, suck my nipples, Mr. Thrainson. PLEASE!”

“Such good pussy, Such Good PUSSY!”

Oh Mahal, Ori thought as he ran back to his car. The little man slammed the door as a loud female scream of pleasure reverberated into his car like the loud clang of church bells. Well, Ori said to himself as he slammed the little Toyota in reverse to hell out of there, I don’t need porn tonight.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you don't want to know..

He could hear Sigrid outside working on the pool, hopefully in the nude by now. He had left her in only the bottoms of her bikini after he had rubbed in the suntan lotion. Gods, she had spectacular tits. Large enough to fill the hands, firm and bouncy. He had paid a little too much attention to the nipples so they had to work off his stiff cock in one of the loungers. Thorin was getting wood again just thinking about it.

He was probably going to burn in hell, spit roasted with imps and demons dancing to the side. It would be slow, agonizingly so if Bard found out. His neighbor, Thorin knew, would cut his stones off and burned him in front of him if he knew his eighteen year old daughter was doing more than yard work. Yes, she was eighteen but the rest was a mental exercise for a later day.

There had been some discussion last Saturday on the way home after the roadside humping about her maybe doing housework too, as an excuse for her to be in the house more. However, the idea of her in a French maid outfit had gotten her fucked in the garage before the diesel engine was off. Those full lips had been at his ear whispering his name ‘Mr. Thrainson’ at each hard thrust. The glazed look of shock on her face when she came had been helping him get through those early morning showers. But the idea of her roll playing with him did marvelous things to the sex drive and his imagination.

Like today. It was Wednesday and Thorin took a half day off from work, citing a headache. He didn’t have a headache in the conventional sense, he just wanted to stick his tongue in Sigrid’s wet cunt for lunch. He had known she was working at his house today. With condoms at hand. He had practically ran out of the office, telling Ori he would be gone for the rest of the afternoon. The little man had given him a strange look from behind his monitor but told his boss he would hold his call and text to him the important ones. Thorin knew the important clients already had his cell anyway but he was in too much of a hurry to tell his office manager.

Bofur had asked him where was the fire just when Thorin got his itchy hands on the door handle to his truck. A quick shake and a shrug had him into his truck and hauling ass out of the job site. As he sped out, he could see Bofur shaking his head as he stepped into the port-a-john. Thorin didn’t care at the moment, his dick was hard, and there was available pussy at his house. If it wasn’t wet when he got there, he would lick it until it was.

Sigrid had been finishing up the lawn when he got home, blowing the grass clippings off the concrete pads and walkway. It was all he could do not to snatch her up and take her into the house. She smiled with a tilt of her head as she finished then took the leaf blower back into the garage. They hadn’t made it out of the mudd room before he was bending her over the washer.

Hours later, the yard was done, the pool was done and Sigrid had been done twice while Thorin hoped for another round before she had to leave. He had made the offer to drive her home but she had declined, stating if there were any changes in the routine, her father might notice. There would be uncomfortable questions that she wouldn’t want to answer because she loved her father and wouldn’t lie to him. Thorin respected her choice but he couldn’t help not wanting to pamper her a little.

He took a quick shower with the idea of maybe getting her in the bath with him at some point. Thorin walked downstairs in his bathrobe to find Sigrid with her head in the fridge and that plump heart shaped ass in the air.

“What you need?” Thorin was trying to sound casual but it was hard when his dick was achingly erect, nudging the robe aside so it could look at Sigrid too.

“I was thinking a blowjob on the couch.” She told him as she turned around, wisps of hair escaping the bun at the top of her head. She was still wearing just the bikini bottoms.

Staring at her breasts with longing, all Thorin could do was crock. “Sure.”

He took a seat on the couch with his legs spread watching her drink half a bottle of Gatorade. Sigrid held his gaze as she drank, her throat gulping down the liquid. In a minute she will be swallowing my cock the same way, he thought as she screwed the cap on tightly to place it on the coaster.

She leaned over so that her tits dangled in his view as she pulled open the belt and unwrapped his dick. “Hmmm.. better than Christmas morning.”

He watched her kneel down and run a long tongue around the head of his cock before sucking it down to the root. Thorin couldn’t get enough of her staring at him while she did this. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen.

*******************

Dis hated traffic, but more than that she hated it near her brother’s subdivision. She had called his office when she had left her shift at the hospital to let him know she was could drop off his pants she had hemmed. Ori had been most apologetic, saying that Thorin had left at lunch with a headache. Dis had sat in the car debating but in the end she knew he would need these workpants by the end of the week. The men in their family were on the short side, so being adapt with a needle was a plus.

She had not taken the time to change out of her nurse’s scrubs before leaving, just wanting to get out of the building. With a sigh of irritation, she drove out to the Mexican nightmare as she privately called Thorin’s house to drop off his things and get home. Hopefully, he would be asleep when she got there, not wanting her to stay and pamper him. Thorin was no different than any other man when it came to an illness. They were confident until the first sniffle then they reverted back to their childhood. Whinny children.

Thinking of whinny children, her boys would be coming home in a week and a half. She had missed them terribly, the silence of the house getting on her last nerve. They stayed a little longer because Kili had fallen in love again and there was talk of bringing her with him to Wyoming for a visit. Fili said it was serious but he was a horrible judge. Her oldest son’s idea of a serious relationship was paying for a woman’s meal at McDonalds.

Dis pulled into the driveway, leaving the car running. His truck was there but the garage door was up, so she knew he was home. She wasn’t staying, she told hold herself as she walked to the house. Dis didn’t bother to knock as they all lived in each other lives to the point where Thorin would do her grocery shopping for her and while Fili balanced her checkbook and paid the bills if her rotation was off.

Sneaking quietly into the house, she went to the security alarm to see that it was deactivated. Odd, she thought as she closed the door. The lawn was mowed and edged better than her boys ever thought about doing. Dis made a mental note to find out which lawn care company was doing the work so she could get an estimate on her own place. She knew it wasn’t Thorin, he hated the lawn crap.

She walked into the kitchen but no Thorin. He must be upstairs she thought, when she didn’t see him immediately. Dis started to call out to him when a noise from the left drew her forward to the den. Thorin was sitting on the brown leather couch with the TV on low volume, his head resting on the back.

“Oh gods, baby suck my cock.”

Dis froze like a statue at the words. He moved his hand to something at his waist and his hand starting moving up and down. Like someone giving him a blowjob. On his couch. Slowly, she backed up to leave, really not wanting to be there while some girl performed fellatio on her brother. Careful of her rubber crocs on the tile, Dis inched her way out of the kitchen. The sneaking became running when Thorin starting screaming and jerking on the couch. Noise bedamned..

“Oh shit! Baby, Im coming! Im coming…You’re Swallowing! Swallow my cum, Baby! SWALLOW MY CUM!”

Dis ran faster than an Olympic sprinter to get to her car. She threw it in reverse and almost peeled out of the driveway faster than the law allows. Dis knew one thing for certain, Thorin was getting a new couch for his birthday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you wish you could unsee...

She loved these Saturdays and Wednesdays. The idle carefree ones where she and Thorin were just wrapped in each other. Sigrid could almost admit to having an addiction for him. Although, the admission would mean there was a problem and Sigrid didn’t want a cure. The sex was amazing, the orgasms, the way he looked at her during and after.

Today, they were skinny dipping in the pool, rubbing and sliding against each other in the water. Mr. Thrainson kissed her lazily, a sensual massage of the lips before using his tongue to glide along hers. Those wicked fingers grasped and flexed on her rump as his lips began to slither down her neck, leaving fire in their wake. She untangled her legs from his to wrap them around his waist was she began to writhe with pleasure at his touch.

The summer was racing into fall faster than she cared to acknowledge. Her father had already been talking about what she would do for work when school started. He had not expected her to continue at Thorin’s after his nephews returned. Bard had spoken highly of her to others on how dedicated his little girl was to the neighbor down the street. It had been all Sigrid could do not to laugh at that.

Fili and Kili would be back in a week, spending time here and at their mother’s before leaving for college. They were boisterous and fun or had been from what she remembered. Both were a few years ahead of her in school, though memories of them riding up and down the road on four wheelers came to him. Thorin’s family had always been close, something that was apparent at first glance to outsiders of the Thrainson family. Thorin would want them here, meaning her time with him was ending. Sigrid had decided she wanted all of the time she could get before they parted.

When a finger went astray, skating over her anus, Sigrid moaned in his ear as she bit the lobe. The older man stilled, his body tightening into a shudder before tracing her back entrance slowly. Sigrid ground her mons against the thigh between her legs as naughty tingles ran over her body at his touch.

“Have you ever..” He began to ask, unsure of the reception.

“No, there is KY in my bag in the house.” The thoughts of anal sex with him left her breathless and wanting. She dug into his hair with one hand as he kissed her with scorching desire.

“I don’t want you to do something..” It was all tongues and lips now as wanton replaced lazy.

“Please take me inside and fuck my ass!” Sigrid begged most prettily.

****************

Balin left the sporting goods store with five extra boxes of ammunition than he needed. It had been on sale, and with the big game hunt Thorin and the others had been talking about taking this fall, he didn’t see why not. Thorin had been a little distracted lately at work and very grumpy during their Monday night get-togethers. Usually when he was like this, Kili and Fili would take him out to the lake or something for some fishing or male bonding time. Just to give the snarky guy a mental reset.

Stopping at the convenience store, Balin grabbed a six pack with all intents of cheering up his friend who seemed to be too solitary lately for his own good. His cousin overworked himself at times, helping Dis and her sons, trying to run business. There were days Thrainson needed to unwind and just veg. With a smile on his face, Balin felt like he had put a coin in his karma bank as dealing with surly Thorin was in the good deeds column of life.

Pulling into the driveway, Balin thought Thorin’s lawn was looked a hell of a lot better than it used too. Kili and Fili were good kids but they hate chores worse than a hooker hated church. The excuses they could come up with to get out of work were either genius or perverse, Balin couldn’t tell.

Music echoed from the pool area in the back so Balin decided to check there first. The tall wood and stone fence stretched around the pool, pressing up against the treeline at the back. Secluded and cozy, there had been more than one hilariously semi naked party in years past. Six pack in hand, he fully expected to see his cousin stretched out in the pool on this nice sunny day, already knocking a few back.   Pushing open the gate, he was taken aback to see that the entire area of empty. A few towels on a chair, an empty bottle of beer but no Thorin. More over the sliding glass door to the house was open.

Thinking he had just missed him, that Thrainson had walked inside to get something, Balin followed. Being congenial about the whole situation, he thought might spook his cousin for a laugh. However, Thorin wasn’t in the Kitchen or in the TV room. He put the beer on the table before checking the garage, but no Thorin there either. Balin wandered through the house with a growing sense of concern.

When he got to hall for the bedrooms, he stopped, unsure. Balin didn’t want to trespass but he was worried that something could have happened to his favorite cousin! As he ambled down the hall, he heard a sharp gasp then a squeal of what he thought was pain. The master bedroom door was cracked as he inched forward trepidation. Please, Balin thought don’t let him be having a heart attack!

What he saw shocked him to his core, almost giving him the big coronary. This whole time Balin was living under the delusion that Thorin was asexual.

Thorin was standing at the end of the bed fucking a long haired blond on her knees. The slap of flesh on flesh was loud to him even in the hallway. The two people were facing away from the door, never knowing they were being watched. Balin couldn’t make out the blond’s face as her head was down but her fleshy ass was in the air, moving to each stroke of Thorin’s cock.

“Oh damn, damn. This feels so good. You ok? You like my cock in your ass?” Balin’s eyes bugged out of his head at the words.

“Yes! YES! Fuck my ass, Mr. Thrainson. Fuck my ass Hard!” Balin felt the world had shifted under his feet and he didn’t understand what twilight zone he was in. Since when did Thorin have sex, much less ass fucking ?

The momentum of the pair sped up as the headboard began to bang against the wall at the blond’s request. Balin almost wanted to point out the fact that Thorin would need to fix the drywall after today but the ludicrous idea nearly made him giggle. The cries of Thorin and the woman got louder as did the dirty talk.

“Whose ass is this?” A popping noise sounded in the room which Balin could only imagine was a hand connecting to flesh.

“Your ass! Oh! Its your ass, Mr. Thrainson! Please, fuck your ass!” The blond was beginning to reach decibels that only canines could hear as she wailed for Thorin’s cock in her bottom.

“That’s right! This is my ass, my tits, and my sweet pussy.” At those words, Balin decided he had enough and began to sneak out of the house.

He had made it to den when the Blond began to scream. “Please! Please! Don’t stop ! I want to cum! I need to cum! PLEASEEEE!”

Oh gods, he’s teasing her now, Balin thought with a grimace, just before he bolted out of the house. Closing the sliding glass door behind, Balin made it to his truck as he panted with the exertion. Grasping the steering wheel, he was slightly aroused by what he had seen and creeped out at the same time. Not only was his cousin getting laid, but laid well! But the Mr. Thrainson shit was weird. Thorin made his woman call him Mr. Thrainson in bed?

Needing a stiff drink to ward off the images and sounds from the house, Balin fumbled around the truck for the beer he had brought. Completely flustered, Balin remembered that he left the six pack inside on the kitchen table. There was no way he was walking back into that house again. Even for beer.

No good deed goes unpunished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with friends....

Having a girl’s day can be as pleasant as it sounds or as annoying as a tooth ache. When her friend Ann Granger had asked for company to go to the doctor on Tuesday, Sigrid agreed out of habit more than desire. They had been friends during high school, but the summer separation had caused a rift in their close bond. It had been slow, not talking for a week or two. Ann took a job as a cashier at a pharmacy while Sigrid took care of her sister until she started working at Casa del Thrainson. In more than one capacity, but she would chop off her tongue before she ever thought to tell Ann Granger about that!

Ann apparently had made up her mind somewhere along the way that because her job wasn’t physical like Sigrid’s, she was higher on some proverbial ladder. Better in a way that mattered to a snob. The little comments on Sigrid’s tan that she was sure would led to wrinkles and cancer in later life, were only the beginning. Ann went on and on about the doctors and male nurses that flirted with her on every shift, some even commented when she wasn’t at work. The money she was banking would go toward a new wardrobe for when she started college. Did Sigrid manage to save any money or was she blowing it all on mani/pedi maintenance since she worked with her hands so much?

Mr. Thrainson had not increased her pay now that they chased each other naked through the house, much to her surprise and pleasure. Sigrid wasn’t a hooker, wouldn’t have taken more money for the sex. But when they stopped at Miner’s tavern for lunch, she couldn’t help but see the speckles of dirt under her low cut nails. Her skin wasn’t dry or scaly but it wasn’t the smooth softness that most men wanted. Try as she might, Sigrid would never be glamorous, not like Ann with her size four ass. But as they took a seat at the bar, she couldn’t help but notice that there were more men staring at her than her buddy.

Miner’s Tavern had been a dive on a good day, a slaughterhouse on it worst. Bifur and Bofur Miner with their friend, Nori RiFratello, had bought it and turned it around into a decent place with good food. Nori was behind the bar today, flirting with Ann but trying to sneak looks at Sigrid’s chest when he thought she wasn’t looking. The long haired Italian Stallion wasn’t the charmer that Sigrid wanted but male attention was always fun. Bifur worked behind the bar in the evenings, serving drinks and bouncing if it came to that. He had walked through the bar when they arrived, nodding to them when he tapped Nori on the shoulder to get his attention that there were customers. The strong silent type.

Sigrid and Ann had ordered burgers with the house fries and their blended tea. Ann had whined for Sigrid to split some garlic shrimp toast with her but the blond declined with a raised eyebrow. Her brunette friend wouldn’t keep her lithe figure if she keep inhaling carbs by the dozen. Her own orange floral dress was fitting loose right now but only because Sigrid drank more water when she worked this summer instead of guzzling soft drinks.

A nosy group entered the bar behind them, boisterous in a place where the TVs were already blasting baseball and European Soccer on two screens. It was just noon with customers filling up the available spaces at the bar and some of the booths along the wall. She could hear tables being shifted, pulled together to make one long table in a corner. The chairs scraped the floor as they got seated and the waitress hurried over to them. One of the guys in the group made a joke of some sort to which Nori shouted at them from the bar ‘no food fights today’! Ann’s eyes widened at the words, causing her to grab her purse to pay and leave.

Sigrid snickered at the girl before looking over her shoulder at the group. She had to bite her lip to stifle the gasp that pushed at her when she recognized Mr. Thrainson at the end of the table by the corner. He looked just as surprised as she did before he ducked down behind a long single page menu. He was wearing tan canvas pants and a brown company shirt that had saw dust down one sleeve. She had known he worked in construction but seeing him in those clothes lit her up like the Fourth of July. Her dad was blue collar, worked hard at UPS to support them. But seeing Mr. Thrainson in the bar, knowing that he had just left a job site left her feeling so horny she had to shift on the stool. The idea meeting him outside so she could ride him in the bed of his truck made it worse.

Ann started making noises about leaving. The snotty female wasn’t getting the attention she thought she deserved from the men on her right so now she wanted out of here. Sigrid gave a mental sigh before excusing herself to go to the restroom. Sigrid had driven their family car today, a Honda Accord so that she had come control over their destinations. Ann was going home after they left.

Sigrid hopped off the stool to walk down the long bar to the ladies room located off the bar. She didn’t look at the table but she didn’t duck her head either. Just walked a normal pace as if she had no cares or concerns. Mr. T was looking too, hard if the tingles along her skin were accurate. It was like a barometer, leveling his interest in a mode that she could understand. Sigrid went so far as to smile a Nori when she passed when he gave her a nod.

The door to the Ladies was at the end of the long hall with a sign saying ‘Old Lady’ with a chrome decal of a very proportionate woman with her legs bent. She passed two closed doors on her left, even a door stating ‘Outlaws’ with a drawing of an angel in biker clothes. A male angel if the extended anatomy was correct. Both were holdovers from the days when the tavern had been a bar, a reminder that this place could still be rough when the sun went down.

Finishing her business with a quick wash up after, Sigrid walked out of the Ladies but didn’t get far before she was snatched backwards into what looked to be a storage room. A hand clamped over her mouth before she could scream while her left arm was pulled behind her back. Struggling, Sigrid recognized her attacker.

“Nice girls shouldn’t come to bars.” A seductive whisper caressed her ear as the hand released her mouth to slide down her neck to grab her breast and squeeze.

“Whoever said I was a nice girl?” Sigrid moaned back to him. “Mr. Thrainson.”

“I want you, I want to fuck you now!” He pushed her forward until she leaned at the waist over stacked cases of beer.

“Then have me!” Sigrid wiggled and gasped when he tossed up the back of her dress to slide her panties to the side. She never heard the zipper, just felt him shove his thick cock inside her all the way to the hilt. “Yes! Fuck me, please!”

********************

Bilfur was a quiet man, liked the solitude on most days. He enjoyed working at the bar, relished working on computers more because the machines didn’t require conversation. The boxes of metal wires, motherboards and steel gave him a sense of purpose that slinging booze had not. Being a limited individual in the speech department meant issues for a bartender but it was a bonus when the customer did most of the talking or crying in some cases. All Bifur had to do was nod and looked conciliatory, then give them another beer.

He normally handled the business end of the Tavern while Nori did what he did best, bullshit. Bofur was the affable one, keeping the customers happy on weekends but still working for Thrainson at LM during the week. They all had part time work away from the bar so that most of the profits would go back into the bar itself. Bifur worked on computers, Bofur worked construction, Nori well, nobody looked too close at what Nori did for his money.

The Italian sent him a text for more bottles of water, saying they were beginning to run low. Bifur sent off a reply as he unstrapped his ground lead and backed away from the hard drive he was upgrading. The last thing he wanted was to fry the drive he had been working on for the last three hours. Not only would Bombur be pissed but so would all eight of his rugrats, who were trying to share a tablet at the moment.

Walking out of the office, he entered the hall to make for the storeroom. Bifur had a moment of concern when he noticed that the door was cracked open. Someone was in there already from the flash a brown he could see from the crack. He knew it wasn’t Nori, who wouldn’t have left the bar unattended. One of the waitresses?

Bifur got the shock of his life when he pushed open the door to see his brother’s boss fucking the blond who came in earlier. Thrainson had her bent over the beer cases, fucking her hard from behind with her arm twisted behind her back, holding her in place with the other on her shoulder. Bifur was a bit concerned if what they were doing was consensual based on their position. The blond’s head was turned away from the door so he couldn’t see if she was ok with it or not. Thorin, however, seemed to be having the fuck of the century.

“So wet. I can hear that wet pussy sucking me down. Oh baby, its so good! So damn good!” Thorin moaned as he began to speed up his thrusts.

“Please, I wanna cum. Mr. Thrainson, please let me cum on your monster cock!” The blond gasped as the volume of her words increased. Ok, Bifur thought, very consensual.

Thorin, you kinky bastard, Bifur shook his head as he back away closing the door. He walked back to the office to pick up the opened case of Aquafina that he kept there for himself. Hauling it back to the bar, Bifur nodded to Nori before he began to toss the water into the side cooler at the end. The brunette who had arrived with the Blond sat not far away with a vicious expression. She texted continuously on her phone, fingers flying over the keys as she huffed. When Bifur held up the tea pitcher to her, the brunette declined but spewed a long tirade of why some people are better friends than others.

After about five minutes of the girl’s bitchfest, Bifur decided to tack on an additional twenty five dollars to Thorin’s lunch bill. He just couldn’t decide if he wanted to call an inconvenience charge or rent.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to every one who reads my screwed up ship ! I love you all !
> 
> Oopps..RiFratello, Noris surname is made up of Ri+ fratello (Italian for brother)...I am having a little too much fun with last names lol
> 
> Ann Granger was a non canon character from tolkien s gateway I threw in


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new people and influencing them

Tuesday had been a surprise for them both at Miner’s but Wednesday had been a surprise for her. Mr. Thrainson had left a gift certificate to a local spa taped to the back door for her, telling her to take the day off and enjoy. He had made the appointment early enough so that she could arrive on time. Sigrid had received the full package, mani/pedi, waxing and massage. It had been heaven but more so because she had them wax a ‘T’ at the top of her cleft instead of the usual landing strip hoping he liked it. Ann with her doctors could kiss Sigrid right in the asscrack the next time she saw her.

Wax and massaged, Sigrid went back over to Casa del Thrainson, pulling every trick out of her bag to show him how much she enjoyed the gift. By the time she made it home, it was well after dark and she was walking funny. The man had a cock that wouldn’t stop, particularly when he saw her little surprise. Tilda and Bain were pissy because Bain had to make sandwiches for dinner instead Sigrid cooking them a regular meal. Their dad had went to a Mason’s meeting that night so it was late when he got home.

Thinking lately on how sensitive her nipples had become, Sigrid got the bright idea to have them pierced. Mr. Thrainson paid particular attention to her breasts, stroking them then rolling out her nipples into a pinch. He would get wilder during sex if she touched them in anyway, getting off rhythm as he watched. It made her warm and tingly just thinking about him watching her play with herself like she had the other day.

There was a place that she had heard was very professional, doing piercings and tattoos. While she was game for some ink or a labia piercing, Sigrid wasn’t feeling quite that adventurous today. Maybe a belly button piercing so she could get a belly chain that hooked into it or a cute butterfly to hang over the opening. It was something to think about in the future, piercings were versatile. Sigrid had dressed in a loose tank and jean capris so that she had the option of the belly ring once she got there. The sore nipples were going to be problem on Saturday with Mr. Thrainson’s magic hands but she figure it would be the same as getting her ears pierced. The pain would fade in time.

Khuzhuls was a great place, not dark or seedy in cramped corners like some parlors. Open and airy with leather couches in the big wide room, it had an almost homey feel. A big intricately carved desk upfront caught Sigrid’s eye with a happy redheaded guy not much older than her behind the counter. Apparently, she had caught his eye since he winked at her when she looked again earning a smile for his efforts. Not that she was interested but it never hurt to be friendly.

There were framed posters on the walls with books on the body art in the same type of carved bookshelves beneath them. She had expected different styles plastered all over the walls like the tat parlors had on TV, even the background music was soothing like an aria with violins. No heavy bass rock music or rap, the place had old school charm. Ferns and other live plants were scattered throughout throwing a green smell in what would have been stale air.

Walking down the line of books, Sigrid jumped when the redhead appeared suddenly at her elbow. “Need some help?”

“Oh!” She was so surprised she stepped back from him with a faint smile. “I was thinking of piercings.”

Looking down her body in appreciation, he murmured, “I’m thinking of piercings too.”

“Gimli!” A low grunt sounded from across the room. “Get back to the counter!”

A man about her height with a shaved head decorated with interesting art stalked towards them with a peeved expression. ‘Gimli’ scattered behind the desk and began to babble. “Dad will be pissed if I’m maimed!”

“No, he will understand why once I tell him you are costing me money!” Close to him now, Sigrid could see he had a broad chest behind that black tank top to go along with the big attitude. The way he spoke, the guy acted like the owner.

“Ma’am, I must apologize. Gimli is working with me this summer to see if this is something he wants to do later.” The man spoke slow and didn’t crowd her the redhead had. “I’m Dwalin Fundin. I’m one of the owners here.”

“Sigrid Dale.” Holding out her hand, Dwalin took it in both of his warm ones, shaking her hand firmly. “I was thinking of getting a piercing.”

“Hmmm..Come this way.” He released her hand to a wide hall, though she heard him whisper loudly. “Stay!”

The hall contained spacious cubes on each side of the aisle with a black paisley fabric curtain covering the door for privacy. Sigrid’s sandals slapped the tile floor as she followed him to the last cube. He ushered her inside and she could immediately see he was responsible for the atmosphere of the place. A large potted palmetto tree arched from a corner, its heavy fronds laced with twinkling lights. A padded dentist chair covered in black and steel grey flame stitch sat in the middle of the room with a metal rolling cart and chair beside it. Frame posters of Toulouse Lautrec and Climt hung on the walls, but nothing that she could see that was his own work.

“You like the Art Nouveau period?” She asked as he took the rolling seat.

He turned to her in surprise. “You know Art?”

“A little.” She said with a smile. “I like the furniture in that period. The graphic art posters are pretty.”

The big man smiled at her, easing some of the tension but also making the tats on his head and neck seem less intimidating. He patted the seat, indicating for her to sit down as he rolled away. Taking a clipboard and a pen, Dwalin handed them both to her once she was comfortable.

“I need your vitals, please ma’am. I need to see ID too because you don’t look thirty five.” Sigrid fished out her ID from the wristlet. Quickly, she scanned the paper before writing.

“Now what do you want pierced?” His manner was quick, very respectful which set her further at ease. “I am thinking it isn’t your ears and not those lips.”

Those lips comment had her looking at him with a raised eyebrow as she smiled. “My nipples, maybe my belly button.”

Dwalin made a contemplative noise as he began to pull supplies from the different drawers to add to a rolling table that had been pushed against a wall. “Nipple piercings take almost a year to heal. Depending what kind of jewelry you have, there is the chance of rejection. We use only high nickel jewelry here to lessen that possibility.”

Sigrid nodded as she finished the sheet. “It takes a year? Really?”

Dwalin smiled at her. “Yep. I take it you aren’t nursing and you are young so it might be faster. Are you sensitive?”

Sigrid blushed. Dwalin was being very professional in his manner and questions about this but it wasn’t like he was a doctor. “Yes.”

“Multiply how you feel by three.” The smile morphed into a grin as she got redder with a groan.

“I still want it. I will let them grow up if it gets to be too much.” Dwalin rolled over to close the curtain when Sigrid stood up.

Taking off her blouse and bra, Sigrid felt shy all of sudden. Cupping her breasts, she almost wanted him to do this through her clothes on! The ludicrous thought made her smile but she was still nervous at him seeing her topless.

A discreet cough behind her gave her a signal as did the snapping of plastic gloves. “I have a paper sheet if you would like…”

“No!” She said quickly. “No. I think I want the barbells.”

If she was going to do this, Sigrid decided she would do the full monty when he spun back to get the jewelry. Dropping her hands to her sides, she took a step back and sat down. Turning around in the seat, she didn’t look at his face for his reaction. It was a peculiar thing for this strange man to see her breasts. Despite her time at Casa del Thrainson, Sigrid wasn’t used to going about in the nude. Mr. Thraiinson had brought out that side but Sigrid was still a bit shy.  Besides, it wasn’t like she was completely nude! Her capris were low rise but still covered her lower half.

“Relax. I doubt it will hurt more than getting your ears done.” He was smiling at her which made her smile back. Sigrid was grateful for his kindness.

He took some disinfectant, cleaning the areolas thoroughly. The black gloved hand moved in a rhythm, not teasing but purposeful. The slight breeze from the overhead fan chilled the wet skin, making her break out in gooseflesh. It wasn’t erotic, she didn’t feel aroused. Dwalin had the demeanor of an old friend, someone she had known all of her life. It surprised her how comfortable she was here  with him.

“Dwalin, I..” The last person on earth Sigrid expected pushed open the curtain only to stop in mid sentence.

 _Thorin Thrainson_.

“How many times do I have to tell you, dumb prick? If the curtain is closed, I am with a client!” Dwalin scooted forward to block Sigrid from view but it was already too late. Mr. Thrainson had seen her.

“What’s going on here?” His voice carried a hard edge that she could only assume was anger. He stared at her alone.

“Are you not listening? I am with a client.” Dwalin motioned with his head at the door but Mr. Thrainson ignored him like he wasn’t in the room.

“Its ok, Mr. Fundin. He seems to have something he needs to say. Please. Do come in, Dwalin is piercing my nipples.” Sigrid tried for a smile and halfway succeeded. Mr. Thrainson came in, closing the curtain.

“I wanted to … talk.” Mr. Thrainson walk around them so he could get a better look, but his words stuttered. “Nipples…Both?”

“Yes. Maybe my belly button.” Sigrid gave him a sweet smile as Dwalin’s eyebrows skated up his long forehead. “I might get a labia piercing but that will be down the road.”

“Labia…hmmm.” Mr. Thrainson’s attention was centered on the breasts, not really paying attention to much else. “I..hmm”

Dwalin rolled away to get some sterile needles, giving Sigrid the chance to stretch her arms over her head. She had teased with the labia piercing because she could, now with her bare breasts. With the strain in the room plus the attention her nipples were getting, it was no surprise they were harder than if he was flicking them with his tongue. Her bosom buddies jiggled as she wound down to put her arms back at her sides. The hard stare was coming back as Mr. Thrainson shot at look at his friend.

“Kili and Fili flew in this afternoon with friends. Dis wants to have a barbeque over at my house next weekend. Probably, Saturday.” Mr. Thrainson just stared at her with a look that could only be described as lustful. His fingers flexed as he stared, making her wetter by the second.

“Yeah sure, I will clear the afternoon. Won’t be a problem. Sigrid, are you ready?” Dwalin sent Mr. Thrainson a sneer. “Since you want to stay for the show, have a seat.”

The process was quicker, faster than she had anticipated. There was no pain, just a curious spreading warmth across her chest that expanded with each breath. Sigrid leaned back after the first nipple was done, biting her lip to keep from moaning out loud. Was this right? Was she supposed to feel like this or was it because _He_ was here watching it happen?

“Belly Button too?” Dwalin asked getting her attention. “If its too much..”

He looked concerned, having seen her gripping the chair with an expression resembling agony. It was torment but of a different sort. Mr. Thrainson sat beside her, saying nothing through the entire affair. His eyes watched it all, flickering from her tits to her face. He understood, in a glance he knew what she was feeling as the metal pushed through her skin. They were magnetized it seemed, getting pulled to each other at odd intervals. Showing up at the same places at the same times. If the idea wasn’t so erotic to her, Sigrid might assume he was stalking.

“No!” She almost screamed but coughed when the owner laughed a little. “I want it, please.”

“Well, you aren’t a jerker so it should be fine.” Dwalin was clearly not likening the audience but Sigrid wanted Mr.T there now. It was supposed to have been a surprise but this just worked out so well.

The piercing was quick, only a pitch. The barbell had an interesting look out of her navel but it was temporary. She already had ideas on what to do with it. Dwalin gave her paperwork to sign then began to explain about wound care. He gave her instructions as well as warnings and things to watch out for in the next weeks. Sigrid didn’t think she would have a problem with metal but she didn’t want to be in that low percentage that did.

Mr. Thrainson stood up to pull out his wallet. “I’m paying. She was nice enough to let me stay, it’s the least I can do.”

“No really, I can pay..” Sigrid started to rise but Dwalin cut her off.

“Let him. If he had been a few minutes later, I might have jerked and cut you. It’s a lesson for him to remember not to just barge in.” Dwalin pulled off a glove to take the twentys that Thorin handed him with a grunt. Gathering up the used needles and the paperwork, Dwalin told her. “I am going up front to cash you out and put these in the autoclave. I shall return, just lay there for a few. If you stand up, everything will pull.”

As soon as Dwalin pulled the curtain, Mr. Thrainson was unzipping his pants with a manic grin. Sigrid snickered a little when he got closer. “Here? Would you rather wait until later?”

“I can’t wait. All I could think of was nipple rings and how hot you will be with them. Open your mouth.” He gasped as she swallowed him down to the root, wrapping her tongue around the shaft. Mr. Thrainson’s hand clutched her hair tightly as she began to rub his balls.

*******************

Dwalin dumped the steel into the cleaner before handing the paperwork to Gimli. Tossing the used glove that he had kept to handle the utensils, he shook his head at the turn of events. When he had walked out earlier, he could have sworn the girl wasn’t the flirty type. The fact that she had backed away from Gimli earlier then blushed when she undressed led him to believe that she was one of the mythological ‘good girls’. The shy type that was a virgin until marriage or at least until there was a ring on a finger.

But holy hell. Thorin walks in and she is basically shaking her tits at him, all breathlessly say, oh yes, please let him stay. Maybe, she liked her men older? Had some daddy kink she was looking to work out. Still, that whole feeling of being a good girl just wouldn’t leave him alone.

Walking back to his cube, Dwalin mulled it over. He had no intention of giving Thorin the change, a tip for the bullshit Thrainson dished out was the least he could do. If he wasn’t a cousin, Dwalin would have kicked his ass by now. Balin had been losing his shit lately about the guy anyway. Saying all kinds of weird shirt that Thorin was giving anal to some girl the other week when Balin stopped by Thorin’s house. Dwalin had laughed out loud at him, the only anal Thorin got was at his yearly physical.

Just before he pushed back the curtain to his cube, Dwalin heard a gasping sigh. Then a moan. Oh hells, no! He thought as he peaked inside. Sigrid was laying back in the chair with a mouthful of Thorin’s cock. Thrainson was rubbing the skin around her breast and underneath the heavy flesh while he fucked her mouth. Normally, being a voyeur wasn’t on his list of favorites. But watching Thorin with his client made him a little twitchy. Well, it did until Thorin started talking.

“You wait until I get you home. You just wait. I am going to smack your ass until its red before I fuck it.” Sigrid moaned around his cock as the hand on her head tightened. “Oh? you want that, do you? Like that, do you?”

Dwalin quietly took a step back to walk to the front desk. Apparently, Balin wasn’t hallucinating after all. Gimli was surfing on his phone with the girl’s paperwork still on the desk, like he was in no rush to finish. Pulling out his cell, Dwalin called his brother.

“Yo.” Balin was not much for answering the phone.

“Bro, do you remember that convo we had the other week about what you saw at our cousin’s house?” Dwalin almost yanked his phone from his ear as Balin descended into full freak mode about his eyes were now seared with images that gave him nightmares and the world was coming to an end.

“Yeah, well. Yes, you were right. Her name is Sigrid Dale.” Dwalin did have to pull the phone away from ear because Balin kept demanding to know where Dwalin go his info. “She's eighteen, bro.”

Normally, Dwalin liked to exercise proper phone etiquette, and bullshit like that. But since Balin was being a little girl with the hyper shit, he had no problems dropping he call without a goodbye. Then shutting off the ringer. At some point in the next two hours, Dwalin knew, just knew he would get a visitor wanting every last detail.

Yep, he thought with a smile, sometimes good girls just go bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok.. this wasn't exactly short because there was more build up than normal.. I liked Dwalin in this.. I might give him someone to do..LOL
> 
> There is a mention of stalking in this story. I am not a fan nor do I condone it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It isn't over not by a mile...

I’m in hell, Thorin thought, staring at his nephews in disgust, I’m in juvenile hell.

He and Sigrid had been in bed, kissing with two of Thorin’s fingers in her rosy red ass when his sister had the nerve to be annoying. Apparently, Dis was being called into work for rest of the weekend and would be on late nights the coming week. With her flipped up rotation at the hospital, she was sending her boys and their guests to his house so that she could sleep during the day. Thorin had been mad as hell with a hard cock and no ass to fuck because Sigrid had to leave before they arrived. The look on the blond’s face when she left had pissed him off that much more, like this was goodbye. But Dis hadn’t told him the whole story and what she had said wasn’t really the truth either.

The oldest of his nephews, Fili, had decided that he wanted to try sleeping with men for a while. Before he had been chasing pussy like there was shortage in the future and he had to get as much as possible now. But to top it all off, the guy he was sleeping with was the step brother of the woman Kili was following around. The tall blond twenty something male with a whip thin body was holding hands and cuddling with Fili when they got there. His nephew was almost giddy when they went to bed that night.

Thorin had never thought of himself as a homophobe but he knew Dis was. Since both of her baby boys were over the age of consent, she couldn’t forbid them their partners. Knowing her the way Thorin did, the sudden work shift change had been her calling in a favor. Dis hadn’t wanted to deal with her son in bed with a man, so she bailed. The Bitch.

Kili’s woman was his typical, muscular and fit. Granted, she was pretty with a sweet smile. Tauriel was her name, though she didn’t talk much which was fine with Thorin. A redhead and taller than the boy, but that was what Kili liked so he didn’t want to have to strain to get to her nipples. Her movements and posture spoke of training, either martial arts or boxing. Tauriel could probably break the boy in half if Kili crossed her. Or at least rode him into the mattress since there was at least one bed bouncing last night. It sounded like porn flick in the guest bedrooms upstairs! There were sexual things happening in his house and he was not on the receiving end! To say, Thorin was pissed had been a mild understatement.

Fili and Kili had begged off doing the lawn and pool since they had guests and honestly, Thorin was inclined to let them. He had not seen Sigrid since Thursday night nor had he been able to call with the present company, the lack of contact with her was making him jittery. He wanted Sigrid, badly but there was no way he was getting his Saturday fix today unless a miracle happened. It was just wrong to pray to Jesus for some anal, really wrong. Thorin would have pouted if it didn’t make him look like a child.

Firing up the pool side grill, Thorin had emptied the freezers, dumping all the meat he could find on the large flamethrower. It took up time that his brain would have used to think up new and interesting ways to make Sigrid scream like a banshee. The navy shorts and long striped polo would hide any obvious erections, one of the reasons he had grabbed them. The boys and guests were jumping in and out of the pool or lounging in chairs on the side. A radio played some ungodly country twang that the nephews had been listening too while they were in Tennessee. Being that close to Nashville, they were bound to have been exposed to the tear-in-my-beer variety of guitar playing. Thorin found that he almost missed the Five Strangled Death Smack shit they had preferred before they left.

A loud splash and a scream of ‘Sigrid!’ had Thorin whipping around to stare at the object of his fascination standing by the gate. She was wearing a loose green dress that stopped about the knee with sandals on her feet. Her long blond hair was wrapped in a bun at the nap, reminding him how much he loved to full it free while he kissed her. Sigrid wore a perplexed expression as Thorin followed her line of sight. Leggan or whatever his name was laying back on Fili with his eyes closed while his nephew slathered his chest with suntan lotion. Apparently, he wasn’t the last to know of Fili’s closet kinks.

“Hiya Sigrid!” Thorin called to get her attention. She smiled at him in relief before stepping around of pool, giving it a wide berth as she tossed a silly wave to the occupants.

His cock began doing the tango in his pants with his balls when she drew abreast of him at the grill. Thorin could only smile and wave his spatula at her because his brain had flown south for the next little bit. She smelled good, looked good and he wanted to fuck her so bad it was painful.

“Hi.” She breathed and throb in his pants got just that much worse. “I hate to ask a favor. I know you have company and everything but I was wondering if you could take me into town? The car has a dead battery and the stores will be closed before dad gets back from fishing.”

Bard had left on a fishing trip with a few people, some of them management at his job. Thorin didn’t have an issue with his neighbor’s parenting skills but sometimes from the outside, it looked like Sigrid did more of the child raising than her father. Thorin wasn’t going to complain, though. If Bard had been vigilant, he and Sigrid would never have had their fun summer.

“Oh yeah sure!” Thorin whistled quickly to the partiers in the pool. “I need to take Sigrid into town to pick up a battery. You guys need anything?”

Quickly scooping the food that was cooked to another plate, Thorin wrapped up the raw pieces to be put in the fridge. Sigrid grabbed the cooked plate from the table to walk into the kitchen behind him, leaving the glass doors open. The boys were screaming about wanting this and that but Thorin drew the line at condoms, especially since Sigrid’s eyebrows shot up her head. He didn’t want her anymore embarrassed by them then she might already be.

Gathering his keys and wallet, they headed for the garage together. Thorin was very careful not to touch her, difficult as it was. Touching even a casual brush would be like throwing a match on gasoline, the urges would be an inferno before he could stop. There had been no calls or texts, nothing definite other than the lawn was to be maintained until the Fili and Kili returned. But the sex, well did the sex really have to end?

His cell rang as he pulled the big diesel out of the driveway. Activating his headset, he had a two minute convo with Kili on why he wasn’t buying his brother any lube. Sigrid sat on the window side, trying hard not to laugh, biting her lips as the Thorin hung up the phone. He shook his head at the absurdity of what just happened and feeling no small part like a hypocrite because he loved fucking Sigrid in her bouncing ass.

“I didn’t know Fili was gay.” Sigrid gave him a smile from her side of the bench seat. ”I am sorry for barging over. I tried to call you but it kept going into voicemail.”

Thorin shrugged. “Fili is Fili. He might decide that he wants to be a monk next week. Don’t worry about coming over. I want you to know you can call me if you need anything.”

“Anything?” Her tone sounded breathless or maybe it was his imagination.

“ _Anything_.”

The rest of the trip was tense for him, he wasn’t sure about Sigrid. Thorin couldn’t look at her, she was less than half his age and she had him torn up in knots. It had been stupid to begin this, thinking with one’s cock gets one in deep shit. The steering wheel creaked as Thorin continued to twist his grip about the metal, trying and failing to calm down. It was just sex, he kept repeating to myself. Just sex?

“There’s the store.” Sigrid pointed as Thorin threw on his blinker.

The strip mall’s parking lot wasn’t crowded which was a surprise. Thorin looked across the street at the Erebor professional complex that he had built and now housed LM Construction’s main offices. The parking lot was clear, no weekenders trying to get a jumpstart on the Monday morning grind. He walked inside the parts store with her, letting her deal with the clerk while he hovered in the background. Sigrid was proficient and quick, getting exactly the kind of battery that he himself would have bought. The cashier looked at him as he picked up her battery but otherwise said nothing.

His phone started beeping with incoming texts from the Kili and Fili with the ‘please we need this’ and ‘tell Kili not to scream while Tauriel blows him.’ If he had to deal with this for another five to ten days, he would just have to kill them or himself.

“Are they still messing with you?” Sigrid asked as she climbed into the truck beside him, smile in place.

“Are your nipples sore?” Thorin blurted the question out, almost wanting to slap himself until he noticed her pupils began to dilate, breathing slow through her mouth. Aroused, just like that.

“A little.” She admitted. “I had to put band aids on them because they are so sensitive.”

“My office is across the street. I want to see your nipples.” He gasped as she slid closer to him. Thorin could feel her breath on his face, then a firm hand on his swollen member.

“It would be a shame to let this lovely erection go to waste.” Her lips were on his in the next instant and his libido drowned any possible argument his brain could muster.

Thorin tore out of the parking lot, his diesel sailing over the median like something out of a bad police show. So close to hitting a Hummer with spinners, that Sigrid swore later she could draw out the driver’s arm tattoo. Thorin hadn’t bothered to park properly, just half on half off the sidewalk in the front of the building. He owned the place and was landlord to the rest of the businesses so they could fuck off! They chased each other out of the vehicle, running for the main door like it was a lifeline. He had his keys, had the door open in what felt like an eternity. It wasn’t fast enough, he needed her now!

His office had a couch but that was for later. He needed to take the edge off and be as deep in her sweet pussy as possible in the next two seconds.

****************

Gloin was in a pissy mood. Not only did his idiot boy think money grew on trees but now he had turned his father into a chauffer. Gimli had driven his little truck home with just enough gas to get the stupid thing to crank! Then to top it off, Gloin had to sit through a Dwalin Bitchfest over Gimli’s work ethic and digs that maybe his Gimli wasn’t really his kid. Everyone knew Gloin was meticulous about everything, one of the reasons Dwalin had hired the kid. He had been under the delusion that the OCD trait had been passed down with the red hair. If he didn’t love his wife, Gloin would have killed the little waste of space he called a son.

Mad as hell, he figured he would go the office and finish up some paperwork while Gimli worked. Gloin couldn’t see the point in driving all the way home just to come back in four hours to pick the little snot nosed piglet up. Gas prices were too high for that wasteful shit! Because he was having to cart the kid around, Gloin was missing his Saturday afternoon sex with his wife!

Pulling into the side parking lot of Erebor Complex, Gloin hopped out of his Ford hybrid SUV with his briefcase in tow. As the accountant for LM construction, he made sure no money went missing, no kickbacks or other illegal backslapping. If there was, it had a legal entry like business dinner or fundraising. The Feds were always very interested on how business made their money and where it went and to whom. Honestly, there was no trust in the world.

Walking into office, Glorin was surprised to find the door open. Ori was the last one to leave the office, always checking before he left. Odd. Glorin walked past reception down the right hall when he heard something like a cat screech. Stopping dead where he was, Gloin pulled out his phone in case of a burglar. There was no money kept in the offices but that didn’t stop a B&E from happening.

Walking back to the front door, he could see Thorin’s office door was cracked just a hair as if it was pushed and didn’t closed. A faint noise emanated from beyond the door, leading Gloin to think that Thorin must have come in to work as well. Striding forward with a grin at the opportunity smooze the boss, he stopped when he heard a very feminine moan. Gloin was well aware of feminine moans, if not for the idiot boy, he would be balls deep in his wife.

“Oh damn, this feels so good. I love your pussy, baby. The only thing I love more than your pussy is your ass.” Thorin groaned as something crashed on the floor. A lamp?

Gloin felt mystified for a moment, but only one. What was his boss doing at work on a Saturday fucking someone in his office? Maybe it was another man’s wife, Gloin thought with glee as he crept closer. If his boss was assisting in adultery, Gloin might be looking at a pay raise in the next few weeks. Blackmail was such an ugly word but it increased his bottom line. Oh yes, the knothead that was his son might have accidently been helpful for once in his life.

“Yes! I want it all! I need that cock fucking me, Mr. Thrainson!” A woman screamed out as Throin joined her. “More, More. Please!!”

Beyond the door, Gloin could see Throin with his back to him, a woman laying underneath him on his desk. Her legs were folded up on his shoulders as Thorin held on to really hammer her hard. His pants were around his ankles already but Gloin couldn’t see the woman’s face. Her head was thrashing, long blond hair whipping across the desk as the pleading for more cock became a chant. _Mr. Thrainson_?

When he finally got a good look at her face, Gloin didn’t recognize her. There wasn’t a wedding band amongst the rings on her left hand so she wasn’t married. He didn’t think she worked in the building, or anywhere that he frequented. It was a strange occurrence. Since Gloin never involved himself in the office or tried to form friendships outside of work, Thorin could be dating her for all he knew. Saturdays might be roll playing day for them. Boss and Secretary shit.

With a shrug, Gloin decided to spend the gas money and go home for some dining room sex with his wife. If he was feeling nice when he got there, he might not use Gimli’s seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are supposed to be shorts... yet I can't seem to make them short anymore... oy ...
> 
> I am not a Glorin hater, I just needed someone to be a little greedy for once :o) The next chapter will be up tomorrow.. then the finale next week.. I have really loved writing this lol.. I wrote Dis as having some homophobic issues so that it could work the ending better.. I don't share her opinions, merely writing a story.
> 
> Its unfortunate that any love cannot be accepted, that is my opinion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We can't stop and we won't stop..

They were an enigmatic pair. Mysterious in a time where the Internet left a person no privacy, no secrets. The choices they made together in the intimacy of the bedroom had not been rash nor unmindful of the cost. There would be many who would frown upon them for their love, seek to tear them apart for feelings they couldn’t deny. Relationships are hard enough without the world having an opinion on the dos and don’ts, it boils down to the character of the two people. Do they love the other enough to stick it out and fight?

Their life together had taken form quite suddenly, unexpectantly from the sidelines thanks to people in common. They had noticed each other across a table or a room, might have entertained a fantasy or two as they watched. But it only takes being at the right place at the right time for things to build to an uncontrollable explosion that can rock them off their foundations, tearing the fabric of their beliefs. Once the veil separating what you know and what you don’t is rendered, the world becomes an entirely different place. You can’t go back to ignorance, even if you want too.

This was the case for Legolas and Fili. Two men who had been solely pussy bound until one night they shared a girl and found they liked touching and kissing each other more than her. Tauriel had known immediately the morning after they got back, she’s smart that way. Kili took a little longer, walking in on the two of them swapping spit in an upstairs closet. Neither had cared about their siblings’ relationship, just making it clear that what whatever happened to Figolas as Kili started calling them would have no bearing on Kili nor Tauriel or the their feelings for each other.

That Legolas and Tauriel would come back to Wyoming with their lovers had been a no brainer. The time spent together in Tennessee had been too wonderful to let go. Once Kili and Fili’s routine had congealed, the four of them had more fun and trouble than Legolas’ father Thranduil could have conceived with his stiff neck morality. Dain, however, had not been sorry to see the back of his cousins despite all of their help. Two out-of-towners corrupting the locals had not made him popular at his church no matter how good the boys could wield a hammer or pound a nail.

The four knew they were on borrowed time and the clock hands turned. College was important to all of them but over a thousand miles apart would make for depressing long distance relationships. So the conspirators hatched a plan, they would transfer the spring semester to the University of Colorado at Denver and get a place together. It was the only school they could find that offered degrees in the fields that they wished to work. The separation for the next five months would hurt but there was always the internet and cell phones until January.

Fili had gotten up early enough to wish his uncle a happy Monday and good day at work. Thorin had been happier in the last two days for which he was very glad. When Thorin was being a grumbly ass, life took on a whole new dimension of angst of which there was no escape. The four of them had descended on him enmass thanks to his mother but even Kili remarked that he was surprised that Thorin had not been as welcoming as they had assumed. Thorin had basically said hi, rooms upstairs and don’t leave wet things on the carpet. Dis and her issues they knew but their uncle’s behavior was puzzling.

Kili sailed into the kitchen wearing only his briefs, grabbing a loaf of bread, knife and a plate of cold deer sausage that Thorin had cooked Saturday. Grabbing a few cans of soda, he began turning in place with a wide look of panic. “I think I have forgotten something.”

“You left your brains in the condom, so yes you forgot something. Just so you know, the screeching this morning reminds me of that parakeet we used to have.” Fili snickered as he unloaded the dishwasher, pulling his tshirt back so it didn’t get caught. It was the least he could do since they were dirtying the house up very quickly.

“Yeah, well you can explain the dents in the wall that resemble the back of the headboard in your room to Thorin all on your own.” Kili popped a piece of sausage in his mouth. “I am almost out of condoms, speaking of. Can I borrow some?”

“I have two left myself. Thorin refused to get any Saturday. Guess he didn’t want to embarrass Sigrid anymore than we did.” They had known Sigrid since forever, Fili doubted she would have been too red in the face by sex.

Legolas walked down the stairs looking shower fresh and yummy. Fili could feel is cock getting hard at the sight of his lover in khaki shorts and a polo. Every damn time. The blond walked up kissing his boyfriend on the cheek before wrapping his arms around Fili in greeting. His fingers clenched the back of Fili’s tshirt, starling a moan from the shorter man.

“Kili, please go feed Tauriel. She whined at me from your room.” Legolas leaned down kiss the side of Fili’s neck, not quite ready to let him go.

“Yes.” Kili had a dreaming look. “I love it when she’s demanding. Fee, do you think you could run out and get some condoms?”

“Only if you mow the lawn. Sigrid was only doing it while we were gone. Since the rain, it is ankle high.” Fili kissed his lover, trying to figure out how to get him back upstairs. Legolas laughed against his lips.

Legolas had taken an interest in Sigrid after Thorin took her into town. Fili hadn’t felt that it was _interest_ on Leg’s part only his amazement at Thorin’s progressive attitude. The ‘Lawnmower Girl’ he called her with a wide grin at the novelty, teenage girl who did yard work instead of Facebook all day. While Fili didn’t care who cut the hay outside, he couldn’t deny the results of her attention to the Lawn Crap. It looked better than it had in years!

“Ugh. I will do the pool.” Kili was trying to negotiate but Fili refused to budge. “I would love to see Tauriel naked in the sunshine.”

“No. Lawn and weed eating. But you can have my last two condoms.” That was as far as Fili was willing to go.

Legolas asked. “What if I wanted to use them?”

Fili sighed, letting Legolas go. “We are out of lube, babe.”

“Damn.”

Fili and Legolas grabbed their things as Kili and Tauriel started on their next round of the Sexual Olympics. The black haired idiot hadn’t even bothered to close his bedroom door, letting the sound travel throughout the house. Tauriel might not say much in general but she was very vocal in the sack. Fili wouldn’t have characterized her as dominant in their relationship but she knew what she liked and had no issues telling his brother. Legolas just laughed at the situation. His opinion was that Tauriel’s personality was off putting to men while Kili thought it was her best feature.

“Where are we going?” Legolas asked as they buckled up in his FJ cruiser.

“A very special place.” Fili promised him as he took his hand.

Bedtime Stores was a large store outside the city limits that catered to the adult needs. It had taken the concept of Adam&Eve and merged it with Walmart to be a premier porn warehouse. Aisles upon aisles of whips, dildos, videos both instructional and porn, with an interesting side business in classes for sexual yoga and couples therapy. Located not far from the Four Corners, it drew customers from all four states who couldn’t wait for an Amazon shipment. If you had a hard on, it was one stop shopping.

Legolas walked down the aisles with a sense of awe and abject happiness. Time flew at supersonic speeds as they took it all in. Growing up in the south, Tauriel and Legolas learned about the birds and the bees there had been scripture of some religion involved then the abstinence line. Legolas had kicked the can at the deadly sins but really crucified his father’s beliefs when he started humping a man. Now, he was in a smut superstore acting like it was Disney World. How the mighty have fallen.

Fili just shuffled along behind him, mostly to get a good look at that firm rounded ass but to also watch his lover’s face. Legolas had a very expressive face, unable to hold back his joy at the smallest things. He had grabbed a basket from the end of an aisle, tossing things into it that he wanted. Flavored condoms, cock rings, industrial bottle of KY Warming. The last one item confused Fili.

“I don’t understand why you are buying anal beads.” Fili groused at his lover while they shopped.

“Because I like something in my ass while I blow you.” Legolas answered, looking at a display of gels and creams, comparing them to the KY.

“Why don’t I buy you a vibrator?” Fili looked to the next aisle’s end cap with an impressive display.

Legolas turned to see that Fili was watching, then shudder. “That’s grotesque. If something like that had fallen out of your pants, I would have run screaming from the room.”

Fili snickered. “You might have run but I would have chased you down.”

He pulled the taller blond into his arms for a quick kiss. Fili wasn’t concerned about reputations here, his or Legolas’. They had made a decision together, Kili and Tauriel were good with it. That was all that mattered to him.

“Ah, Fili my love. Quick question. When did your uncle start fucking the Lawnmover Girl?” Fili looked at Legolas to see the tall blond staring over his shoulder behind him.

Fili whipped around in time to see Sigrid flick her tongue across Thorin’s lips. His uncle palmed her ass, slipping a hand up her leg to disappear under her white skirt. They kissed passionately, eagerly oblivious to the fact that people could see them. When they parted, Thorin laughed at something but tried to take a belly chain that Sigrid had picked up. She held her arm behind her but kissed him again just as passionately. They parted with a smile, until Sigrid looked down the aisle. Right at Fili and Legolas.

“Damn.”

************************

Sigrid brushed some lip gloss across her lips as they drove down the highway. It was a dry arid day with rain later in the forecast. Mr. Thrainson had texted her last night that he had to go do a job inspection out of town and he wanted her to come with him. Tilda and Bain had plans so she was on her own for the most part. His jobsite was unmanned today, taking about two hours tops he told her when he picked her up from their meeting place at the mal early this morningl. He had promised her lunch if she would come but Sigrid would have gone with or without lunch.

Sigrid knew she wanted to just be with him.

It was a hard thing to admit that what started out as great sex had developed into something more. Love wasn’t the word she would use if she were trying to describe her feelings while crush sounded so middle school. Caught in the space between, the confusion occupied her thoughts since Saturday whenever he crossed her mind.

Mr. Thrainson had her on his office desk, on the couch twice then on the reception couch when they had tried to leave. He said she gave him a look that got him harder than cement which wasn’t fair of her. She had laughed the whole time she had ridden his cock, gasping as orgasm after orgasm washed over her. Mr. Thrainson had been so tender with her breasts, cupping them, touching. Licking around the areolas after asking permission. What guy ever asks for permission?

He was older than her, older than her father. She could see the gray in his hair in the morning sunlight, not heavy but there nonetheless. Creases at the eyes and mouth, or laugh lines as her mother used to call them. Life had given him the gray strands and the wrinkles, experience had made him what he was. He turned to ask her a question, something off the top of his head when he got a look at her face. The smile ran away from his face as he pulled the big diesel over to the side of the road.

They had about another twenty minutes before they reached his site but she wanted him, needed him. Mr. Thrainson had known in a look what she wanted. He opened the condom she gave him as he tugged her into his lap. Sigrid kissed him like it was the first time, like there could never be another. Desperation pushed her, made her ache to be filled by him. Neither of them could be in the other’s presence without the need, the constant hammering want for the other. It was dangerous but it was also too late to stop it.

It was quick, like their other vehicular sexuals but he kissed her after, crushing her body to his. Her sensitive nipples almost shoved her over the brink into another orgasm as she clenched him just as tightly. Normally, she would whisper sinfully dirty things in his ear, taking cue from what he was gripping and how hard. Today though, she felt neither sinful nor dirty but anxious. In a week she would be packing for college, in another she would be leaving for Laramie. It was coming so fast that she had no idea how to stop it. Should she stop it?

They ate an early lunch after Mr. Thrainson had finished, taking a less time than he thought. He wrote out notes on a scratchpad that his secretary would translate over later today as new orders for his crew. Sigrid looked at him while he worked, thinking it as possible she could never get tired of just watching him. Mr. Thrainson stared out the window for a minute, then smiled.

“Come on, I will take you someplace interesting.” He paid the check, escorting her to the truck outside.

He drove across the interstate on a wide overpass to a shopping area just beyond. There were many stores in strip malls but a large square building was their destination as he parked in a far space. The name Bedtimes Stories twinkled with a neon starlight glow.

“I know this place.” Sigrid gasped then laughed out loud. “It has all the porn stuff, dildos, nipple clamps.”

“No clamps but I was thinking of a belly chain.” Mr. Thrainson grinned wide at her. Something to remember him by?

“Sure!” Sigrid jumped out the truck.

They were about twenty five miles outside of town, the kind of place where you didn’t acknowledge your neighbor in the checkout lane. Especially if your sixty year old neighbor is buying a spiked leather corset like the ones displayed.  Sigrid felt a bit conspicuous, being here with Mr. Thrainson. But her eagerness outweighed her caution, taking his hand to pull him down row after row of adult theme products and marital aids. He was the one who found the right place after Sigrid went into overload from too much stimulus. But in hindsight the sex swing looked promising.

There was an impressive display of jewelry, belly button and nipple rings. She filled a few away for later use. Sigrid picked out a gold double chain that would fit around her waist, there was a loop for a charm to be attached that would hang off her hip. The gold would enhance the tan she gotten over the summer. It was sexy, tantalizing and she loved it at first sight.

Sigrid kissed him in delight, nibbling on his lips and giggling. She was having fun and even more when she felt his hand run up her leg to her as to give her a squeeze. His lips and hands ramped up her arousal, yanking a moan from her depths as she returned his passion. It wasn’t close enough, she thought with a smile. Even during sex, it wasn’t close enough.

She felt his arm move to grab the chain but she held it up behind her. He had promised lunch, the chain was hers to buy. Sigrid shook her head as she slanted backwards.

“Im buying.” He growled. Sigrid kissed him again because she could.

His lips on hers were magical, like a fairytale kiss to a princess. Her toes curled in her open sandals as a low throb pulsed between her legs. God, she wanted him again, wanted his hands on her naked body once more. Sigrid pulled away for a breath or she would be pulling his pants down right her in the store. His breath on her face and neck had her leaning into him even as she turned her head to the side to give him better access.

With Mr. Thrainson so close to her, Sigrid didn’t register the two people she saw in the next aisle. Her thoughts were on his cock and her pussy and whether the two would meet in the next five minutes. One of the men said something, snatching her awareness from Mr. Hotty at her side.

_Fili, Mr. T’s nephew and his boyfriend._

And they were staring at her and Mr. Thrainson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! ... Next chapter is the bbq.. too much fun! I love writing Kili with a sense of humor and Fili just going along with it..
> 
> I changed this chapter up a little to add some spice to the ending.. It was more of Fili's pov than Sigrid's or Thorin's while given the characters some depth that had been lacking previous entries..I hate loose ends so I am going to have a long next chapter to tie them up
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read this but also those who have left Kudos and comments ! Much love to you all.... for it kept this unusual ship alive !


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion....
> 
> Getting what you want ....

_Tuesday_

I hate this, Thorin thought as he stared at his nephew Fili across the bar. The boy toy was out of sight, probably still abed after a long night of debauchery if the falling ceiling popcorn was any indication. Thorin had not been motivated to make that long walk up the stairs to Fili or his brother Kili’s rooms because really what was the point? Ask them to not have sex because it annoyed Thorin that he wasn’t getting any of his eighteen year old lover down the street? He had never subscribed to hypocrisy and he wouldn’t start now.

“Ok.” Fili began setting down his coffee mug. “I have my caffeine so lets talk.”

Thorin almost cringed at what might be coming from his delinquent nephew but he didn’t let it show, nary a twitch. “I can’t imagine what there is to discuss.”

“Yesterday, me and my boyfriend see you sticking your tongue down a neighbor’s daughter’s throat. Do you deny this? Bear in mind, I waived at you and you waived back in the store.” The corners of Fili’s mouth curled in amusement as Thorin flipped up an eyebrow at his opening.

“I think you mean, my boyfriend and I, not me and my boyfriend. That pricy education didn’t do shit, did it? Plus, if it is my neighbor’s daughter would not she be my neighbor too?” Thorin drank some coffee to hide the smile. If they were going to do this, why not annoy the little bastard?

Sigrid had been tense yesterday all the way home, a black hole of perpetual worry. She wouldn’t speak, not a word. Just rubbed a hand over her face occasionally as she stared out the window. Thorin had been at a loss how to reach her, angry that something could upset her so badly. When he had dropped her off at her car, she had told him ‘thank you’ very quietly before fleeing. It had hurt, more than any rejection he had had in the past.

“Semantics. If you want to play Mr. Rodgers with her, that’s kinky, old man.” Fili’s smile got wider as Thorin grunted at him. “I remember her when she wore crinolines. I hope she hasn’t been wearing them around here lately.”

“No, she.. no” Thorin had a mental image of Sigrid when she was a kid and it really messed with his head.

Pushing away from the bar, he walked to sink to dump the coffee down the drain and wash out the cup. He hadn’t wanted to think of her in those terms, but they were there just the same. “Are you sure you want do this now and not wait for your brother? I bet he will have tons to say on the subject.”

“Kili doesn’t know. Well, he doesn’t know yet. I should say.” Fili picked up his phone to answer a text before looking at his uncle. “I won’t tell him, it isn’t his biz. Legolas is a different matter, he won’t lie to Tauriel even by accident. He didn’t say anything last night but I don’t know how long that will last.”

Thorin stared out the window, breathing deep. Fili and Legolas had gotten back to town before him yesterday, making him assume the worst. When he got off work and arrived home, the house was dark with a note on the bar that they were going out to dinner. Thorin had no idea what time they came home, he just knew that someone fucking someone else all last night. Where did they get the energy?

“I like Sigrid, always did. She has really filled out to capture your attention.” Fili snickered but it just made Thorin want to hit him. Just when the little shit started to endear himself to himself to his uncle, he has to go and open his fat yap.

Thorin turned to look at his nephew while he surfed on his phone. Idly, for a minute a fear that there were photographs involved almost had him jolting upright. “Well, let’s cut to chase. What do you want out of this?”

Fili’s smile ran away from his face as he dropped his phone on the counter. He didn’t look up and for a few minutes he didn’t speak, making Thorin wonder if either it was that bad or Fili was just too ashamed to put blackmail into words. Realistically, the boy had the perfect blackmail, his uncle was with a girl that had just graduated high school. If it got out, he was ruined financially. No company would want to do business with a man that was perceived to be a degenerate. She was eighteen and legal but that didn’t make it any less dirty.

“I need your help with mom.” Fili said at last. “She basically kicked us out when we got here. I know that it was a shock but really, I thought she would take it better.”

“I would have helped you anyway. You know your mother, and she isn’t going to change.” Thorin watched as he continued. “What else?”

Fili pushed away the coffee mug to look at him finally. “Kili and I want to transfer to a different school and get a place.”

“Where?”

“University of Colorado at Denver.”

“Why?”

“It is the only school that we could find that offer degree programs for what we want. Tauriel and Legolas are moving here in the spring.” Fili took a deep breath and let it out. “This wasn’t a summer fling for me or Kili.”

Thorin watched his face for a few minutes, seeing his eyebrows bunch forward between his eyes just like his father’s did when he was upset. Fili looked more like his father while Kili got all of his father’s temperament. Relaxed and easy going, Li had plowed through life with Dis until he decided one day that he was tired of trying to live up to his own father’s ideal. He had packed a suitcase and moved to Phoenix with a childhood friend that he later married. Dis was heartbroken but more so when she found out that Li had preferred men to her. That her son preferred men to women must have felt like her life had been tossed into a high speed clothes washer.

“I’ll do what I can.” Thorin was hurt that Fili would think he would judge him in the same light. It seemed like a recurring pattern with the people in his life lately.

 

***********

_Friday_

Days passed with no word from Sigrid despite Thorin texting like a teenage girl. He couldn’t help it, she wasn’t leaving him any indication of her mindset. His phone stayed on his person all day, or charging somewhere close by. The volume always up in case she called him in the middle of the night. He didn’t want to miss her if or when she reached out to him. By Thursday he was a basket case, two steps from talking down the street to ring the doorbell at the Dale house but common sense stopped him at the end of his driveway. He couldn’t force her, otherwise it would get bad real quick.

Monday had felt like they had rounded a corner, reached an unspoken acceptance. That is of course until Fili and Legolas saw them. He had held her hand in the store, wanted to buy her whatever her heart desired. Sigrid had never asked him for anything but that only made him want to give her everything. The smart logical side of his brain that had no interaction with his libido kept telling him that is was the sex that made him this way. There hadn’t been much of that physicality lately, so what he got pushed his thinking to extreme ends. The old saying was true: men are like tile flooring, if you lay them right you can walk all over them for the rest of your life.

The barbeque was coming up Saturday and it was the last thing he wanted while his mood crapped out. Dis had even been hemming and hawing now in light of the fact that it would get out that Fili was dating a man. But the bitch that she is, Dis loved her boys. The fact that getting laid once in a while might improve her mood hadn’t escaped him either. Thorin had been entertaining the idea of drugging her then tying her up in the house so she could get an hour of what he was forced to endure every night. Considering her attitude during this situation, the idea had merit. Revenge is best served cold sayth the Klingons.

Bilbo Baggins was coming to the party or so the text he had sent said he would. There was also the complication of his family but they might be coming too. Thorin had forwarded each returned email to Dis so that she could keep up with her head count and who was bringing what. Dwalin was bringing his big grill, plus his portable one for kebabs and grilled vegetables. Most everyone was bringing a covered dish, Nori said he would bring ice and chili for the burgers and hotdogs. Bard had managed to land several big mouth bass on his fishing trip so they were coming along to be grilled too.

Bard Dale. His friend and neighbor. What would Bard say if he knew his neighbor was pining over his daughter?

***************

_Friday night_

Sigrid tapped the last box before tossing the masking roll on the floor. Her room looked so bare. Once she had been accepted to WY Tech, she had been weeding out her room. It hadn’t been drastic, just taking stock of what she had and what she would need. The first Saturday after graduation she had a yard sale for the things that she had not wanted or needed. Old clothes that Tilda didn’t want, shoes too. Bain had chipped in with a ton of things that their father called infectious clutter. Old comics that he bought but didn’t like. Videos and games. The three of them had dressed up later, going to a nice dinner and a movie with the money they made.

The last of her room that she packed were the things she had collected but couldn’t bear to loose. Her mother’s jewelry, baby pictures, mementos that she would want in later life but had no room for in her dorm. All carefully wrapped in a box after box with her name on the sides. They would in the attic until she had a place for them.

Her phone chirped behind her, making her close her eyes in misery. It hurt what she was doing, it hurt her and him. This enforced silence. After what had happened on Monday at the store, Sigrid wanted to slap herself for all the risks that they had taken. He was older, he had a life, a successful company. It had been stupid and irresponsible, unforgivable. Which is why she had been sobbing herself to sleep every night. Sigrid missed him, not just his cock. It had stopped feeling like just sex to her, changing into a different emotion all together.

Ignoring her phone, Sigrid picked up the box to take it upstairs. Life would go on, even if her heart died a little in the process.

_**************_

_Saturday Morning_

The day of the barbeque was a sunny one, Thorin wasn’t sure who had been praying more for fair weather. Him or his house guests. Fili had been pushing his brother to get his act together in the last few days. It was rather comical to watch if he hadn’t be so preoccupied with his own shitstorm of a life. Even now as Thorin walked the next plate of hot dogs and hamburgers to food tables set up in the garage, Fili was quietly snarling at Kili to be a host and not a guest. Poor Kili had no idea there was a difference between the two, snuggling up with his girlfriend in a lounger.

Yesterday, the brothers had devolved into a shouting match over who was going to do what the pool or the lawn. Kili was willing to pay Sigrid since she did a better job, while Fili told him to get his ass outside. A fist fight had ensued with Tauriel and Legolas coming outside with him as he made space in the garage. Legolas had quietly given Thorin sympathetic looks while Tauriel made light conversation at a higher than normal volume so that words could be heard over the brothers in the house.

Bard had just arrived with Tilda and Bain in tow but no Sigrid. Thorin put on a nice face while he shook Bard’s hand. He asked after Sigrid but Bard just rolled his eyes talking about girls and last minute planning. She had pulled a muscle in her shoulder lifting boxes to the attic this week without any help from the others. Now, Sigrid was stuck at home with an ice pack for companionship. Bard went on to thank Thorin yet again for giving her summer job while Dwalin stood behind with him with the oddest look on his tattooed mug.

The day dragged by with more guests arriving including Bilbo with his clan. Mr. Baggins had custody of a cousin’s child due to some unfortunate things yet he was every bit the concerned parent. The little guy ran a catering business with excellent food, always doing buffets for LM Construction or food baskets when there were clients Thorin wanted to impress. Never wanting to take advantage upon his good nature, Bilbo was paid more than what he asked for any services and invited to every family gathering. Whether he brought food or not was entirely on him, but no one ever turned him down.

Today, Bilbo and his pack of cousins trooped in with deviled egg salad, stuffed tomatoes, roasted mini ears of corn and three gallons of sweet tea. There had been an odd assortment of handmade donuts and banana pudding along with some late strawberry torts but those had been brought separately by Dis. Poor Bilbo had brought his cousins, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took with Frodo’s friend Samwise Gamgee. Merry and Pippin had wooden legs when it came to food, there would have been nothing left by the time Bilbo had arrived.

The grills were going nonstop, with beer and wine in coolers place beside large trash cans in the pool area, house and garage. Dwalin was trying to talk up Gloin’s sister-in-law while Gimli tried to ineffectively hit on Tauriel, pissing Kili off to no end. Even Bifur brought a lady that talked endlessly without a clue that her date was the strong silent type. Nori brought two ladies with him that might wear less than a bikini when the sun went down. People brought more people, making Thorin glad he had overbought on the food and beer.

_Sigrid_

Her name would pop into his head at someone’s turn of phrase or if he heard Tilda laugh in the pool. The illicit feelings hounded him, making him wish there was some resolution. Seeing her brother laughing with Gimli compounded his hurts. Bain looked like her for all his dark hair, a masculine version of the face that haunted his waking dreams. Fili had come to him once he had seen that Sigrid wasn’t with her family. He said nothing, merely squeezed Thorin’s shoulder in sympathy. The ache in his chest got worse, almost beyond what he could bear.

The sun dipped low in the west, as people began to eat again or drink some more. Designated drivers could be seen in the large group as they were ones didn’t laugh too loud or sway a little too much to the music. Watching Kili and Tauriel slow dance to one side with a few others as a radio played some nineties power ballads, made him wish for more than this slow death of endless people. She was home alone according to Bard, and she was packing. He would take Sigrid some food and say good bye. Thorin might drink himself into oblivion when he returned but he had to see her one last time.

Filling up to plates with food and dessert, he stuffed two cans of soda in his back pockets. He had already shutdown his grill after the last round of kebabs with Dwalin cleaning his as he flirted with various women. Thorin decided against saying anything to anyone, he didn’t want to arouse any suspicion or look too anxious. Bard might be ok with Thorin playing the good neighbor but Dwalin had known he and Sigrid had been in the same room together, that he had paid for her piercings. The last thing he needed was anyone getting a clue to his personal life.

The Dales house was two blocks down but they were short blocks. The manicured lawns stretched greenly back to their houses that he had built like verdant window shades pulled all the way down to the asphalt. Some made him proud, some still gave him nightmares. The human mind can perceive color but some shouldn’t be on a house. He passed a pink and burgundy ranch style he had built for divorced mother of two that fell into the nightmare category. There was a Greek Revival on a back street that gave him heartburn due to the amount of nude male statuary in the front yard. Mrs. Proctor had too much fun with those things at Halloween.

Thorin could see a TV on downstairs in the kitchen and a light on in the right dormer on the second floor. Sigrid’s room. He had built the Dale house too, cutting out the extras and buying at cost so they could have a nice place after Bard’s wife died of cancer. Walking up the driveway, Thorin went through the open garage to ring the kitchen doorbell. He wasn’t doing this at the front door, standing there where god and everyone could see him moon over her.

The kitchen light came on almost immediately when he rang the doorbell. Sigrid walked into the mud room, giving him the first real look he had seen in the last five days. Her hair was pulled back from her face in high ponytail with curly wisps at the ears and crown. When she realized it was him on the other side, Sigrid stood for a moment just watching him with a trembling lip as he lifted the plates of food.

She opened the door to him, asking him in a low voice. “Why did you come, Thorin?”

He stood for a minute, unsure. She had never called him by his given name. “Bard and them will be at the party for a while. I wanted you have something to eat.”

Sigrid walked out to the stoop to take the food. She was wearing a light green halter dress that had seen better days. “Thanks.”

They stood there in the falling dark, staring at the other with an ocean of things that needed saying but neither would take the plunge. Thorin watched her quietly, almost shy at this uncomfortableness that was yawning at him. He hadn’t felt like this in so long, it was alien to him now and he hated it. Gathering what little nerve he had left, he started with the easiest part.

“I’m sorry, Sigrid. For all of this.”

“You have done nothing to be sorry for. The end was always coming.” She took a deep breath to continue. “I don’t regret anything, so don’t be sorry.”

She must have had band aides on her nipples, he thought not seeing the lumps at her breasts. The thought made him feel dirty even as he continued. ”I do. You were embarrassed and hurt because of me.”

“Come inside please. I am not doing this out here and fighting off gnats.” With a huff, she turned and walked inside. Thorin meekly followed, getting more off balanced by the second.

Sigrid slide the plates across the counter as she turned off the kitchen lights, leaving only the range hood and the light from the various appliances. Bard hadn’t changed the kitchen, still painted in a sunny yellow. Everything was clean and organized, no real clutter that he could see. Thorin hated clutter, kept after the boys and their others this week to keep up with their shit.

“I wanted you, Thorin. I won’t apologize for it.” Sigrid began to set out glasses but stopped when Thorin handed her the soda’s out of his back pocket. She filled the glasses with ice for the drinks. “The first time was a bit of an accident, but I purposely went back the next Saturday with every intention of getting your pants down. So this is more on me than you.”

Thorin smiled at the memory. “I thought those guys at the hardware store were going to swallow their tongues.”

They laughed together for a few minutes but sobered quickly as they remembered the rest of the afternoon. The truck on the side of the road, in the garage. He had fucked her wherever possible at any time, damnit even now he could hammer nails with his hard cock.

Gripping the counter to get control, Thorin continued. “I know you will do well at WY Tech.”

Seeing his white knuckler on the Formica, she finally asked what he had been waiting for. “What has Fili said about last Monday?”

Thorin blew out a breath, releasing the tension in his hands as well as his body. “Nothing so far. If he tells Kili, then the world will know. Legolas, his boyfriend, hasn’t mentioned it as far as I know. Fili wants my help with Dis because the four of them want to get a place together in Denver. Blackmail is better long term.”

Sigrid laughed, she couldn’t help it. “I hope he isn’t a business major.”

“I would hire him if he was!” Thorin laughed with her as they both began to stare at each other once more. His heart was aching but there was one last thing to say before he left. “I told you once, if you needed me for anything, let me know. I meant that, Sigrid. Nothing has changed.”

She bowed her head away from but nodded. Sigrid didn’t look at him now and he knew their time was finished. The hollow well in the center of his body felt like it was getting bigger as he walked to the door to leave. Thorin didn’t approach her as he walked passed, didn’t ask for anything in return. It might have been something but it was over now. No sense in drawing out the pain.

He made it to the door, had his hand on it when she croaked his name. “Thorin?”

He didn’t have to turn around to know there were tears in her eyes, matching the pain in her voice. “Yes.”

“It wasn’t just sex.”

“No. It wasn’t.” He agreed. “Your life is waiting for you and I wish you joy. That I had time in it was a blessing.”

“You wish me joy?” Thorin felt her walk up behind him, her hot breath on his ear. Tears soaked each word she spoke. “Well…I wish for one more time. A farewell.”

“Sigrid..”

“No! Don’t Sigrid me! If this is the end, then I want it to be an end that I remember when I am old and gray!” Her hands slide around his body as she stepped closer, one going north and one going south.

“Its better if I walk outttttt..” The rest of the thought got dumped in the trash when her nimble fingers began to trace the outline of his cock then pinch the tip.

“Damn, you are so hard.” Her voice was rough, reminding him of when she would beg for him.

“There is a special place in hell waiting for me.” He picked her up, carrying her out of the room to the stairs. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist as he pushed her dress off her body, leaving it on the kitchen floor.

“Good because I am burning alive right now.” Sigrid told him as she stuck her tongue in his ear. “I’m tired of doing it alone.”

**************

“Where’s Thorin?” Bard asked as he walked up to Fili and a few others. “I have a question about him sponsoring the kid’s baseball league.”

Fili felt his stomach drop to his ankles. Bard made him feel all kinds of awkward thanks to the forbidden knowledge he possessed. “I think Ori handles that aspect of the business. He’s inside.”

Fili began to usher Bard inside when a slightly tipsy Legolas piped in. “I saw him walking up the street. Must be taking a plate to Sigrid.”

A few sniggers erupted from a drunk Balin who began to elbow an equally inebriated Bofur. “Sigrid? Isn’t that the name of the girl Thorin’s fucking? I bet he’s taking her more than a plate!”

Bard tried to turn but Fili had a good arm on him to push him forward. He called over his shoulder. “This is Thorin we are talking about. You must have him confused with Dwalin and some other girl!”

“Boy please! It wasn’t Dwalin with his head buried between some blond chick’s legs out here by the pool a few weeks ago! In that lounger right there.” Bofur pointed to a chair then spun around to point at another one. “Oh fuck the chair, I was staring at the girl’s tits. Nice, big ones she had.”

Balin joined in while Bofur made cupping motions with his hands, unable to help himself as Legolas started to giggle. “I walked in on him fucking this Sigrid girl in the ass! Right begging for it she was!” Bard was struggling by now and Fili was losing his grip on the man.

Gloin walked up snorting. “You guys talking about Thorin? I caught him with some blond chick at the office last weekend. Giving it to her right there on the desk.”

Bard turned to look at Fili, his eyes had a strange look to them. “I think its time I go home for a minute. You will let me go, boy.”

Fili immediately released Bard’s arm as the man walked stiffly away. The drunk idiots behind him were still talking about the Thorin escapades not realizing that what kind of damage they had done to their friend, employer and cousin. Bard walked to the kids as they romped in the pool, motioning them to him. They looked at each other then at their father as he spoke. Oh shit, its hitting the fan in grand style, Fili thought as the kids swam out of the pool. Bard walked out the side gate while Fili ran to find his brother.

***************

Bard felt like he was swimming more than walking as he made his way up the street. The shock was a heavy blanket weighing down his shoulders but filling his head up with cotton. Sigrid was fucking Thorin!? How was this possible? When did it start? Bain had been complaining that Sigrid hadn’t been home much in the last week and barely at all on Wednesdays and Saturdays. Bard had passed off his son’s bitching as the boy getting peeved because Sigrid was having little fun and wasn’t cooking and cleaning for her siblings every moment of her life.

The lights were off in the houses as he meandered by. Bard had a few beers, enough to have a slight buzz in the dry heat, but not now. The idea of his baby being taken advantage of by a man older than her father sobered him faster than a cold shower! Sigrid didn’t understand men, yet. At eighteen, she had no real practical experience with the dark side of the male gender. Bard was already worried as hell about her going away to school but for her innocence to yanked away already by the harshness of reality before she even left town was unthinkable.

He stumbled into the kitchen, closing the door. The TV was on at the end of the room but what got his attention was the green dress on the floor. It was the same dress Sigrid was wearing earlier before he had left for that bastard Thrainson’s house. Looking around the room, he didn’t see anyone in the open floorplan of the house. As he swung back to the kitchen, he saw two plates of food and two used glasses on the counter. _Two_.

He was running up the stairs before he realized the action had been taken, his hands sliding along the tan walls for balance. The long runner on the carpeted stairs muffled his steps but unfortunately didn’t quiet the sounds of sex that were emanating from Sigrid’s bedroom.

“Oh, Thorin! Oh God, I want to cum! I’m gonna cum! So good, no one has ever been better!”

Bard slammed the door open to the complete surprise of everyone in the room. Sigrid was or had been riding Thorin butt naked with his hands gripping her hips. Thorin’s pants and boxers were drapped around his ankles with his cock deep inside his daughter while he sat on her bed. His teeth on her chest, Thorin had been busy leaving marks all over her breasts. Now, they both stared at him with the crazed expression of What The Fuck!

“Da!”

“Bard, I can explain..”

“Get the fuck out of my house, you fucking pervert! She’s a child!” Bard grabbed Sigrid’s ballerina lamp, brandishing it like a weapon.

Thorin pushed Sigrid off him, to block the blow that was coming and grab his shorts at the same time. The poor girl grabbed a blanket off the floor to cover herself, jumping in between the two men. Thorin batted away the lamp Bard had in his hand but he was still swinging it with too much momentum. Bard ended up knocking Sigrid across the forehead with the lamp, knocking her to the floor with a scream.

“Oh God! Sigrid!”

“Da.. Why did you hit me?!”

“Damn it, Bard! Just let me explain!”

“Why are you still here, Thrainson! Get the fuck out!”

Bard hit Thorin on the mouth before the shorter man could block the swing or duck, knocking him back into a window seat. Sigrid screamed again, pulling at her father who pushed her back to the bed, to lay sprawling for a second.

“Bard! I don’t want to fight you!”

“Well, I really want to fight you!”

Bard threw another punch, trying to aim for Thorin’s nose but again hit Sigrid when she tried to step in the middle. The blond screamed as blood seeped from the cut at the bridge, joining the streams that oozed from her nose.

“Stop hitting her!” Thorin bellowed, finally getting mad.

The two men began trading punches as Sigrid lay crying on the floor. When Kili and Fili finally showed up, the battle royal had produced several broken teeth(Bard), a cracked septum(Sigrid), black eye (Bard) and a split lip (Thorin). It was all they could do to get everyone downstairs without murder to resolve the crisis that reached this Saturday night. Sigrid and Thorin hastily pulled on clothes before joining the others.

“This is my house, I want everyone gone!” Bard snarled at them as he held an ice pack to his eye.

“Da. That’s enough.” Sigrid was quiet as she held the ice pack to her nose, ignoring her father completely as she walked over to sit in Thorin’s lap much to everyone’s surprise. Thorin happily wrapped an arm about her waist, tugging her dress down.

“Sigrid!” Bard hissed from across the room, starting to rise but Kili pushed him back down in the chair.

“Its my life, Da. _My life_. Would you have preferred I go out with some guy my age, who whines about wearing a condom and knocks me up?” Her voice was harsh but it could have been because of her nose. “I’m eighteen. It was my choice.”

“Thorin should have known better!” Bard raged, almost foaming at the mouth. “He’s older than I am!”

“I know how old I am Bard. We both know.” Thorin told him quietly as he rubbed Sigrid’s back. “Nothing changes. Sigrid will go to school. I will stay here. The only difference is you now see both of us in an altered light for which I am sorry.”

“There was no plans, just two people enjoying a summer.” Sigrid turned to look at Thorin now. “Time and distance can rip relationships, if there is something unbreakable there…”

“It will still be there in four years.” Thorin finished for her. “I can accept that. Sigrid needs to grow and spread her wings. Live her life and enjoy her youth.”

“Yes, yes. Very profound. But the fact remains that you were having sex in my house and according to your party guests, all over town!” Bard threw the words like spears at Thorin who blanched in surprise.

“What!”

“Its true.. The jig is up. Apparently, even mom walked in on you and ….What were you thinking, Sigrid?!” Kili exclaimed with horrific surprise. “He’s like older than dirt!”

Fili walked up to calmly slap his brother across the face. “Im sorry, uncle. He’s impulsive. The first time he met Tauriel he asked her to look down his trousers.”

“Oh god.” Thorin rubbed his face but winced at his lip. “Everyone knows about us. Even your mother, boys?”

“We will work something out.” Fili looked at them with a smile. “What were you thinking, Sigrid? Messing up our lives like this?”

“I was thinking that I was having the best summer ever with a terrific lover.” Sigrid kissed him. Thorin didn’t complain, just kissed her back.

“Boys, if your mom won’t help you, I will. We all should be allowed to reach for what we want in life.” Thorin told his nephews but couldn’t take his eyes off the blond in his lap. Bard just groaned in his chair, murmuring about lawsuits.

“Four years?” Sigrid whispered in his ear.

“Four years.” Thorin nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and everyone of you who has read, left remarks and kudos ! YOU GUYS ROCK!
> 
> The final chapter was over 5700 words.. I mean that isn't a short or a drabble or anything like ! and I ended up with porn/drama again.. DAMNIT! lol.. ok rants over...
> 
> I can't help but think there will be more.. later but more.. Like Dis doing a Mrs. Robinson thing with Bain.. and maybe with snatches of Bard while Bain is at school. (very kinky)  
> Tilda has a wild summer as a novice stripper with Dwalin ... Four years later, and seeing where everyone else went.
> 
> They would be aged up to 18... I don't know.. I need to finish other things first.. 2nd and 3rd chapters to In My Wildest Dreams.. Kili is just... damn ... damn HOT..  
> Land of Might Have Been.. the list goes on and on...so does the road..lol

**Author's Note:**

> Its unlikely, unexpected, & I couldn't not write it..  
> I appreciate all comments, non beta'd so there are probably lots of mistakes... Very OOC...
> 
>  
> 
> I own none of this.. but it was fun playing with it!


End file.
